The Fire Lord's Bride
by FrumiousBandersnatch10
Summary: Pressured to marry, Zuko tries to balance ruling a country, righting past wrongs, and falling in love.  Done in seven parts for ZW2011
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Lord's Bride

Part One: Mask

Zuko nodded politely. He was not paying any attention to what the young noble woman was saying, but feigned attention while he considered what to do about the enormous budget deficit and the high demand of supplies he could not afford.

"Ah, Fire Lord, we are honored by your illustrious presence," a woman said, drawing his attention. Her hair was graying, but she was still an attractive woman, with dark hair and eyes. She set her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "My daughter, I know, is overcome by your presence."

If she were truly overcome, he thought, she would not have been nattering on as she had been. Still, it was better than awkward silence; that he would feel obligated to fill. "And I am pleased that you and your daughter, along with the rest of my subjects, could attend the gala tonight." His tone was indifferent. He was indifferent. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be back in his office, working.

He pretended he did not care when the girl politely invented an excuse to leave and led her mother away. He did not like purposefully driving away his people, did not enjoy alienating them, but it could not be helped. Zasha, the girl he had been speaking too, was an inappropriate choice for the next Fire Lady. She enjoyed luxury and gossip too much to fulfill her obligations if she were his wife, so Zuko had spoken a few cold, uncaring words to convince her he would be a cold, uncaring husband. That was all she needed; despite her mind being wasted on gossip, she was intelligent, and she could take the hint.

He didn't watch them walk away—that might be misconstrued as caring, and he could not afford that. Instead, he took a sip from his wineglass—he'd been sipping from it all night, careful not to overindulge—and looked around. He missed Mai.

Her boredom and callousness were all elements of a clever guise she was woven for herself to fit into Fire Nation politics. In his father's reign, allies were always future enemies, so no one could really get close to anyone else, not even family, for fear of betrayal. But there was an old saying about that. 'If you would rise to the top, you would rise alone' and the other, often unspoken half, was 'and if you would fall, you would fall alone'. Mai learned that lesson well, certainly long before Zuko himself.

But she was too close. Too close to Azula, too close to Ozai. Azula was her childhood friend, and Ozai had granted the task of governing Omashu to Mai's family. It was drawing unwanted attention. There were dark rumors, whispered by idle servants, that Azula was controlling Mai, who was in turn controlling Zuko, or that Ozai still had a firm grip of Mai's family, and was controlling both of them. To make matters worse, many still remembered some of her ignoble actions while helping Azula. Zuko's crimes were forgiven after his work to overthrow his father and sister, and Ty Lee's were forgotten after a few whimsical smiles; Mai's were neither forgiven nor forgotten.

His council had not expressly forbade his relationship with Mai, but they had strongly advised against it. Zuko spoke with Mai and both agreed to part for one year. If, in that time, either could find someone else, then that would be the end of it. If, after the year was up, neither could move on, they would begin their courtship again, regardless of what the council wanted. That had been seven months ago, and Zuko was still unable to attach himself to anyone. Only five months, he reminded himself, and he could be with Mai again.

"I swear, if one more person makes a crack about _tearbending_, I'm going to rip off their face and wear it as a mask."

Zuko did not bother to hide his grin, his façade of aloofness shattering for the first time in seven months. "Isn't that a bit extreme?" He asked, turning to face the speaker.

Katara looked up at him. She was frowning, but her eyes belied her amusement. "You haven't heard what they've been saying." Her voice took on a high, squeaky quality. "_'Oh, that's so sad, I could just tearbend,'_ or _'I would tearbend if the Fire Lord would just look at me'_." She looked at him blandly. "And that's just in the time it took me to walk over here. Since I was only about twenty feet away…" she trailed off with a pointed look.

Zuko raised his hands in surrender. "I get your point," he smirked. He lowered his hands, clasping them behind his back out of habit. "So what brings you to the Fire Nation? When did you arrive?" He started to walk the length of the ballroom, his movements rigid.

Katara raised a brow, easily matching his pace. "About twenty minutes before this little party of yours started—Aang, Toph and I cleaned up a bit and invited ourselves. Well, Aang invited us. Your guards were tripping over themselves to let the Avatar and his companions in. And since when do I need a reason to visit? And what's with the formality all of a sudden, hm?"

"You never need a reason," he assured her. "And the formality, well, it's a bit of a habit now."

"Yes, I've heard formality can be habit forming—rather like bachelorhood. I would have though that you and Mai would be married by now, or at least betrothed."

"Betrothed? Who says betrothed anymore?"

"The people of the Water Tribe, and don't try and change the subject."

With a small sigh, Zuko explained the situation. "So I have another five months," he said, raising his in acknowledgment of a councilman passing by.

"You'd better be careful," Katara warned. "If the council doesn't think you're actually trying, they may cry foul, and you may end up prolonging your separation."

"I can ignore them, if it comes to that," he replied glibly.

"Perhaps, but then you'll have to deal with their whining, and nothing will be accomplished in your meetings. What will you do then?"

Zuko frowned, and looked away. He cleared his throat. "So how have you been?"

"Busy," she replied, accepting the topic change. "I've been traveling with Aang and Toph off and on for some time now. I spend time with my Tribe, repairing the village and such, but I also spend a lot of time in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation too."

"Oh?" He asked, interest piqued. "And what do you do?"

"A variety of things," she replied dismissively. "I carry letters, sometimes," she raised her glass to hide her lips, "for the Order of the White Lotus." She took a drink and lowered her glass casually, as though nothing unusual was said. "They know I'll keep any messages safe, and I know almost all of the members anyway."

"Then you've seen Uncle quite often."

"Yes."

"If you see him so often, why didn't you know about my situation?"

Katara sighed. "We did talk about it, but all I knew was that you were being pressured to marry. I didn't know you were being pressured to marry anyone but Mai."

Zuko nodded. "So you're a messenger hawk, a pretty one," he quickly amended at her sharp look. "Much prettier than a hawk, actually." He coughed. "What else do you do on your travels?"

"I've written a few of Aang's speeches," she admitted. "He's getting better, though, I think he's growing up. He still tries to ride dangerous creatures, of course, but he's getting better at talking with people in large groups. Other than that, I've been chatting with politicians about various projects concerning the balance of the nations, but mainly working on my Bending. Since you released the remaining Southern Waterbenders from prison, I've been learning my native Bending style. I even stopped off at the Foggy Swamp for a few weeks to pick up the basics of that form."

"Three styles? Have you mastered them?"

"Northern and Southern, yes, but I'm not sure about Foggy Swamp. I've got a good handle on Plantbending though."

"What about you're other skill, the one you used on that Southern Raider—"

"I don't use it and I don't talk about it," she interrupted firmly, then took a drink. "It's not exactly something I'm proud of, you know."

Zuko nodded. "But it can be used for good, like any other ability. Are you saying you never saved a life using it?" He felt ridiculous, speaking so obtusely, but he could sense that Katara was uncomfortable even hearing 'Bloodbending' so he graciously worked his way around saying the actual word.

"I have, Aang and Sokka both, but their lives would not have been in danger in the first place if that particular skill did not exist."

Zuko frowned and spoke, barely moving his lips. "I knew you had to learn it somewhere, but I'd always sort of hoped you'd discovered it yourself. I don't like the idea of someone running about who can Bend people." He shuddered.

"She's dead, now, executed, but even if she were alive, it wouldn't matter. She couldn't beat me. My Bending is more powerful. She needs the full moon; I do not."

"That's a little frightening, Katara."

"I'm a frightening person."

"Well, you can't tell by looking at you," he offered.

"Everyone wears a mask," she replied candidly.

"True," he agreed. "But masks serve a purpose. They can be used to do a lot of good."

"They can also be used to cause a lot of damage—that's another double-edged sword."

Zuko privately marveled at the interesting turn this debate had taken—normally Katara was staunchly on the sweeter side of things, while he was on the bitter edge. He began to comment when a polite cough drew their attention and stopped their trek around the room.

"Ah, Mighty Fire Lord Zuko," Lao, one of his councilmen said genially. The other man gently nudged forward a young woman who bore a startling resemblance to Mai. This girl was shorter, though, and her expression, instead of appearing bored, was more vapid. "May I present to you my daughter, Azana."

"Councilman Lao, Lady Azana, may I introduce to you Master Waterbender Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. You may recall that she was the Waterbending Master of the Avatar himself. I'm sure word of her talent has spread far and wide. I can assure you that the level of her ability has not been exaggerated."

Councilman Lao cleared his throat. "Yes, word of Master Katara's skill is world renowned." He smiled tightly. "My daughter is not a Bender, but she has her own merits. She is a talented musician, your Lordship, and—"

"It is a tradition that all Fire Nation Nobility learn music. I play an instrument myself," he said to Katara.

"Ah. In the Southern Water Tribe, the men learn to play the tautirut while the women learn to play flutes. Typically, of course. There are other instruments, but those are preferred."

"Do you sing?" Councilman Lao asked. "Azana sings beautifully, in addition to playing several instruments."

Katara laughed lightly, playing the Councilman's game. Or at least, Zuko thought she was playing. She might just be making conversation; one could never tell with her. "Everyone in the Water Tribes, North and South, sings," came the easy reply. "We don't always sing well, but since we all sing together, no one really knows how good or bad an individual is. People of water have always favored unity."

Zuko smiled; Katara was definitely playing the game. That last remark was perfectly fine in context of what she was saying, but it was also a subtle jab at the nature of Fire Nation politics. It was moments like that where he realized he'd missed her terribly while she'd been away. He did wonder how she became so politically savvy, but that was a question for another time.

Zuko engaged her about the differences in music between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation, to the exclusion of Councilman Lao and Azana.

"Was that really necessary?" Katara asked when the other pair had finally made their excuses and wandered off.

"Yes, it really was. Councilman Lao had been trying to force his daughter on me since the beginning of this. It was his idea that I separate from Mai and marry someone else. Obviously he wants to raise his status through his daughter, and since she looks like Mai, well, you get the idea."

"I still say you need to be careful, Zuko. Your council is going to get tired of your behavior eventually, and they may decide to start setting you up on dates themselves if you keep pushing them like this."

"I will," he assured her. She did not look the least bit mollified, but nodded. "So, is Sokka bad at singing?"

"Actually, no. He's very good, much better than I am. Don't tell him that though, you know how smug he can get when he thinks he's good at something."

Katara went on the tell funny stories at Sokka's expense, and Zuko occasionally chimed in with humorous tales of his uncle's antics. Many of Zuko's stories were heavily censored, considering Iroh was involved, but they had a good laugh together. They artfully ignored the looks and whispers, choosing to walk and talk. It was nice to catch up with each other, and Katara's presence kept most of the available girls seeking marriage with their Fire Lord at bay.

Later that night, when Zuko retreated to his royal chambers and Katara left for her own quarters—Zuko had been sure that all of his friends had their own sets of room in his palace for whenever they came. He stretched slowly, taking deep breaths. His body limber and his mind awake, he retrieved a mask, one that he had painstakingly carved to resemble the mask he had long since disposed of in Ba sing Se. He had many problems weighing on his mind, not the least of which was the crime rate in his city. If these people refused to be respectful of their Fire Lord, perhaps they could be cowed into obedience by the Blue Spirit.

Dressing in black and securing the mask and swords, he slipped out of his palace. There was work to be done.

A/N: First Zutara story ever, and all seven parts will be based on the prompts for Zutara Week 2011. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism please. I'm not sure I have kept everyone in character, or that the plot is interesting enough to keep anyone interested. All feedback is much appreciated!

Frumious Bandersnatch, hereafter Bandy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire Lord's Bride

Part Two: History

Zuko felt his eyes glazing over. He did not need this. He had studied the war histories of his people. He had studied the economic histories of his people. He had studied the political histories of his people. He had studied every type of history his people had ever bothered to record. Well, all but one. The history of the reigning Fire Lady's was something he had not bothered to learn, except in respect to the political role they played during their times.

He was learning it now though.

"And so, we come to the conclusion that all Fire Lady's have been born of nobility, most have been born of the Fire Nation, with only four inconsequential exceptions, and all have the social skills and connections a woman needs to aid her husband in ruling the Fire Nation. This is the criteria by which all of your potential consorts must be judged," Councilman Lao concluded. It could not be more obvious that he was implying his daughter met all of the above criteria and would make an excellent Fire Lady. Too bad Zuko knew for a fact she was having a love affair with a well to do merchant, as he had discovered on last night's jaunt through the shadowed streets of his capital.

He barely hid a yawn; he hadn't been getting much sleep. Between fending off would-be-brides, trying to work with the political climate to do what was right for the world and what was best for his land, and roaming the streets each night as a masked vigilante to ferret out plots and stop crime, Zuko was severely lacking in sleep. He was tired, and Lao's unending history lesson was not helping keep him awake. He'd been on this 'history of the Fire Lady' crusade for over a week, ever since Katara's arrival at the gala.

Iroh, who'd been visiting for the last few days, coughed. It was not a polite, attention getting cough, it was rough and deep. Zuko had tried to talk his uncle into seeing a healer, but he always refused. Tea would help, Iroh claimed. The tea, however, did not seem to be working. He still wheezed, and his chest still rattled.

"You contradict yourself, Councilman Lao," Councilman Tsun said, filling the awkward silence filled by Iroh's pained coughed. "We cannot judge the future Fire Lady on her land of origin; you have stated that some have come from other lands. We cannot judge our Lord's consort by that criteria. Further, I would argue that it would benefit our land greatly for the Fire Lord to marry outside of the Fire Nation. It would lessen the war reparations from that land, solidify an alliance, any number of things."

"I would make us look desperate, like the Fire Lord needs to marry a foreign woman because of those very factors!" Lao argued.

"We are desperate," Tsun replied. "We are indebted to everyone because of the war. We have done significant damage all throughout the Earth Kingdom, and we have devastated the Southern Water Tribe, and have nothing with which to pay them. The only people we do not need to pay reparations to are the Kyoshi warriors, and that is because they changed their demands and requested soldiers for the period of one year to help them rebuild the destroyed lands after the Fire Lord released their warriors.

"The deal with have worked out with the Northern Water Tribe will last for three more years, so we cannot even dream of making a profit from that trade route until that time. Further, many of our soldiers are restoring the Air Temples as payment to the Air Nomads while Avatar Aang searches for remnants of his people. To all others we owe too much."

Iroh coughed again, lightly touched his temple and looked up under hooded eyes. "Both make excellent points. The question now becomes this—do we sacrifice our pride and wed our Lord to a woman from another land," he wheezed, "or do we marry him to a Fire Nation woman, allowing us to keep our pride but possibly damaging foreign relations?"

The squabbling broke out again. Lao was talking about Earth Kingdom women being tolerable, but the people of the Fire Nation would not suffer a Water Tribe woman as Fire Lady. Uncle was arguing vehemently against his assertions, and Tsun was chastising Lao's manners. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, then stood. The torches that lit the chamber roared to life, silencing the room.

"I am aware," Zuko stated firmly, "of the history of my people, Councilman Lao, or do you think me so ill prepared to rule this land?" Lao sputtered. "Spare me your indignation. You have wasted enough time discussing matters that do not concern you. We are here to discuss the payment of War Reparations, owed by the Fire Nation to the other kingdoms because of heinous crimes enacted by my forefathers. This matter _will_ be remedied, Councilmen. Is that understood?"

There was a stunned silence before everyone nodded. Iroh looked on, pleased, and leaned back in his chair.

Zuko sat down again. "Now, what solutions do you propose?"

Lao perked up. "Paying their demands as they stand is implausible. Perhaps it would be wise to send an arbiter to the Earth Kingdom, or the Southern Water Tribe, to negotiate on behalf of our nation. Perhaps lower our debts, or work out a payment plan. Perhaps Master Waterbender Katara would be willing to speak on our behalf—"

"You are grasping at straws, I think," Iroh commented. His voice was soft, so everyone, even Lao, quieted to hear him. "Katara is a sweet girl, and she would love to help Fire Lord Zuko in any way that she can, but she is not a citizen of the Fire Nation, nor is she the Avatar. We cannot ask her to speak on our behalf. Unless, of course, she married into the Fire Nation. I hear Admiral Jee is looking for a wife."

That made Zuko very uncomfortable. He scowled. He liked Jee, had promoted him to Admiral, but the idea of him marrying Katara set his teeth on edge.

"You might want to control those flames, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh commented, his tone light despite his gravely voice. "You may also want to have that part stricken from the records—we are making history, Nephew, and I don't think you want your future descendants snickering over your antics at the idea of Katara marrying another man."

"That's not why I'm angry," Zuko snapped. He turned to Lao, thinking up a quick lie. "The more you talk, Councilman Lao, the more I believe I should have you removed from your seat. All you've done is wax lyrical about the Fire Nation at the expense of the other kingdoms. You have stated that my people would not _suffer_ a Water Tribe woman as Fire Lady, implying that the people of water are inferior in some way. This is both untrue and insulting.

"I have tired of your pathetic recommendations and flawed thinking. You have tried to wheedle power through your daughter long enough, I think. You have undermined your Fire Lord, and you have undermined the purpose of this council. Worse, you have undermined your honor. There is no place for a man with no honor among my council. Take your leave, Lao, and do not return."

The man stood, stricken, and walked out of the room, face white.

"Well, now that _that_ matter has been taken care of, recommendations?"

—

"So I hear you made history today."

Zuko groaned. "Has Uncle been talking to you?" He didn't look up, choosing to look at the ripples in the turtleduck pond.

Katara came up from behind and sat beside him. She reached out and stroked one of the turtleducks. "Actually, no. Everyone else has, but not him. He's been suspiciously quiet, and quite obstinate about not letting me look him over with my Waterbending. That cough has me worried, but he keeps waving me off. It wasn't this bad the last few times I saw him. He said it was just the pollen in the air affecting his sinuses. I can't believe I believed him."

"Frustrating, isn't it?" Zuko remarked. "I'm thinking about ordering him to see a Healer, but I don't think it will work."

Katara nodded in sympathy. "He's a stubborn man. If he won't let me near him, then I don't think your other Healers are going to have any luck either. It's worth a try, I guess." Her tone suggested she did not think it would work.

"Not really," Zuko replied.

"I suppose you're right. He's even more stubborn than you are," she said impishly.

"Ha ha, you are so funny. Hmm."

"What's wrong? Anything I can do to help?"

Zuko sighed. "We've worked out ways to pay our debt to the Northern Water Tribe and the Air Nomads, and we have paid off the Kyoshi warriors, but there doesn't seem to be a way to pay back your Tribe or the Earth Kingdoms anytime soon. We just don't have the resources."

"Oh I don't know about that. You have salt mines, don't you?"

He made a face. "Yes. They haven't been touched in a long time. We favor spices."

Katara made a face this time. "Believe me, I know. But salt is invaluable to the Water Tribe. We use it preserve food. It's used in the Earth Kingdom too, to a lesser extent. If you were to send a few wooden ships—not those metal monstrosities you seem to like so much—to the Water Tribe as payment, and put a few shipments of salt on one of those ships, why, I should think it would cover most of your debt." She caught Zuko's look and shrugged. "My people have always favored goods over money. Dad just asked for money because he wanted to use it to buy resources to build ships and salt. But this way—"

"I could provide jobs for my people in mining and ship building, keep money in my country, and pay off at least some of my debt! I could even use it to trade with the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe and get a little bit of revenue. Katara you're a genius. I could kiss you!"

"I'd rather you didn't," she laughed. "I don't want Mai to put a knife in my back or something."

"She wouldn't do that," Zuko grinned. "She'd make sure you knew she was there."

"Fine, I don't want her to put a knife in my chest. I'll be just as dead either way, so I don't see how it matters. We don't exactly have the best history between us you know."

Zuko gave her a mock affronted look. "Haven't you been paying attention? Killing you from behind would bring her honor into question."

Katara rolled her eyes with affectionate exasperation. "Oh, how could I ever question her honor."

He smirked for a moment, then frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Katara, have you been doing this from the start?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping with the reparations. Kyoshi originally asked for money, then changed their minds and asked for soldiers to help rebuild. It was the same in the north, with the trade," Zuko explained.

"Sort of? I mean, I was on Kyoshi with Suki and Sokka, helping there, and I made a comment about needing a hundred more people to help with the effort. Suki said something about making your soldiers do it since they caused the damage to begin with. That's how it started. It gave me the idea and we took it to the village elders. Aang liked it too, especially since he wanted the Temples restored but he didn't want to rob you. He figured it was a fair trade. And Sokka actually did everything in the Northern Water Tribe. He tried to get you a better deal but, well, Zhao _did_ kill the moon spirit, and the Chief's daughter did have to give her life up to take Tui's place."

"And now you're helping me with your people. You're too good to me, Katara."

Katara shrugged. "History teaches lessons to those willing to learn. I've learned that contempt breeds resentment. Bankrupting the Fire Nation will not solve anything, may even cause more problems in the future. Besides, I like it here," she confessed, her cheeks warming at the admission. "It's a beautiful land, and I get along with pretty much everyone, expansion-enthusiasts aside, I mean."

Zuko smiled. "I'm glad you see it too. Most don't. They just see what the Fire Nation has been for the last century, and they forget what it was like before that. I want to reclaim the Fire Nation of old, make it as beautiful now as it was then."

"You will," Katara told him softly. "It might be easier, mind, if you gave up your nightly escapades. There are other, easier ways to gather information."

Zuko gave her a sharp look. "Aang told you."

She nodded. "He let it slip some months ago. Toph made a few cracks about the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady. It was worse than those _tearbending_ lines. Painted Spirit Babies, indeed."

"Painted Lady? From the Jang Hui village?"

"Yeah, she's my alter ego. Sort of. She's real. I just sort of…borrowed…her name. Sort of."

"Sort of?" He asked, amused.

"Yes, sort of. I helped the village out and they thought I was her, so I stuck around for a few days, stole some food for them, healed them, destroyed the factory, cleaned up the river, things like that."

"That was nice, wait, you destroyed a factory?"

"Ancient history," she said quickly. "And it really was for the best."

Zuko considered the matter. "It was," he agreed. "The Jang Hui village stands out in all of my reports because it has been more productive in the last several years than most others, and has the lowest number of reported illness related deaths." He chuckled. "You've already done so much for my people, Katara, more than any of those noble ladies they want me to marry, and you have no reason at all to help us."

"Well, you'll notice I sabotaged your military every chance I got. The war hurt your people too. I don't think the others realize that. I admit, I didn't realize it either until I actually saw it. They didn't see it, so I guess they couldn't know, but with all of the traveling I did, well, it would be hard not to see the damage to the outer districts. I just wanted to help."

Zuko impulsively pulled her into a tight embrace, which she unhesitatingly returned. He held her close, relishing her warmth. "Thank you," he said, voice hoarse. "Thank you for caring about my people." They stayed that way for a long time, just enjoying the cool breeze, the quacking turtleducks, and each other's company and warmth.

A cough drew their attention.

They sprang apart and found Aang, Toph and Iroh looking at them.

Iroh cleared his throat. "We thought you might like to know dinner has been prepared." He seemed amused at their plight. Instead of helping them, he grinned and walked back inside.

"This doesn't prove anything," the monk huffed at Toph, turning and following Iroh back inside. "You haven't won anything."

Toph looked incredibly smug and followed, a slight swagger in her step. "I was right and you know it, Twinkle Toes! You owe me big!"

Katara sighed. "That's it. I'm dead. They're going to tell Mai, and she's going to kill me. I'm officially history. Hey, will you take my mother's necklace and put it in a museum or something? It will be an impressive relic of the Master Waterbender who was taken out by a knife because her friends have terrible timing."

Zuko did the only thing he could do—he laughed.

As I forget to write in chapter one, all standard disclaimers apply. The Avatar world belongs to Bryke/Nickelodeon.

This prompt was hard to meet. I wanted to touch on history, but not dwell on it, and I wanted to inform the other characters of things that had happened in the past, without replaying the events in their entirety and boring you…such a fine line to walk. Also, there is sort of a real historical reference in there.

Up next, Social Networking, which, oddly enough, was the first prompt I figured out what to write.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fire Lord's Bride

Part Three: Social Networking

"Wait a moment, Nephew, are you telling me that Lady Mai broke up with you in a letter?"

Zuko nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. I'm not angry, I did the same thing, and she couldn't really tell me in person. She _is_ in the Earth Kingdom visiting her family there, so it's not surprising." He sighed. "She sounded happy in the letter. That's more than I managed. She actually loves him. I guess Haru is a decent enough guy."

"It seems strange. May I ask how they came to know one another?"

"Apparently they were sparring," Zuko answered, slightly bewildered. "I guess Haru was Bending and made a comment about no one being man enough to take him on. Mai challenged him. He'd never come across anyone like her, and they entertained each other. They hit it off. But they seem so different." He looked at his uncle, perplexed. "Is it possible to fall in love with someone that way?"

Iroh coughed, but it did not cover the amused, knowing look on his face. "Oh, it's very possible to fall in love that way. Many who see it misconstrue what is happening. They often believe that opposites attract, that the fighting between the couple is actually them fighting their attraction. This is not true.

"These relationships are built upon respect of skill, and while attraction may be present, it is not the foundation of the relationship. You see, some relationships do begin with much arguing based on attraction and explode into a relationship. The problem is these relationships rarely last. This may be difficult to accept, but opposites do not attract. When these relationships succeed, it is because there was no real differences between the couple, only the _illusion_ of difference."

"That makes no sense," Zuko argued.

"Oh? Let us consider yourself and Lady Katara. On the surface, you are different. Fire and Water, Man and Woman, yes? You are a noble, and since the Southern Water Tribe is so informal, despite her father being Chief, she is not really a princess, so your ranks and upbringings are vastly different. You think you are so different, and on the surface, you are." Iroh sipped his tea. "But when you dig deep enough, you are both stubborn, you both value honor, you both love passionately, you both struggle with a dangerous element—no, don't scoff, Zuko, more people die from floods than from any other disaster. Water is not always tranquil, just as fire is not always a raging inferno. Do you see now? You are not so different, you just think you are."

Zuko hummed noncommittally.

"Zuko, I know you must be terribly hurt by this, but—"

"I'm not," Zuko said miserably. "I'm not hurt. I'm not the least bit bothered. I don't mind, not at all, and that's the problem!"

Iroh took a patient drink of tea and coughed. It wracked his body for a moment, but Zuko was in no state to comment. "May I ask, then, why it bothers you that you are not bothered?"

Zuko only shook his head and fell into a morose silence. He didn't even look up when Iroh said he was going to order more tea and got up and spoke with the guard.

The heavy silence continued until there was a knock at the door before it was opened. "If he needs my help, what are you knocking?" Katara demanded of the guard. She was at Zuko's side in five strides. "What's wrong?"

Zuko looked up, sighed, and looked away.

Iroh looked at her helplessly.

Katara softened. "I suppose I can't ask you to break his confidence," she mumbled, and took a seat beside the young Fire Lord. Her focus trained entirely on Zuko, neither noticed Iroh slip from the room. "Now, do you want to tell me what this is about? Iroh sent a guard for me with an urgent message that you needed me." She rolled her eyes. "This wasn't what I was expecting, but you certainly needed help."

"It amazes me how dry your tone can be," he said, absently handing her the letter. Zuko reclined as she read the letter and closed his eyes, waiting.

"Haru?" She asked, utterly confused. "I mean…Haru?"

"That pretty much sums up my reaction," Zuko said, not opening his eyes.

"Well, it is strange. They seem so…different. I never would have thought…. Hm, I can see how this would be so upsetting. I'm sorry Zuko, I know you loved her, but what you really need is something else, even if it is just for a little while. You probably feel guilty about work, but I think you need a break from that," Katara mumbled to herself. She sighed. "Hey, I have an idea!" Zuko opened his eyes at her tone. "Get dressed." She scrambled to her feet.

"I am dressed." He frowned up at her.

"Change then, put on something normal people wear, you know, like a commoner or whatever. Be on your balcony in ten minutes," she said before she ducked out of his room.

"I don't have clothes like that," he grumbled, but went looking for something suitably plain. Dressed in black slacks and a red tunic, he went out onto his balcony and looked out at the setting sun. He really should have been doing more paperwork.

"Down here," he heard Katara cal spftly. He looked down to find Katara, dressed like a Fire Nation citizen, standing in his garden. She waved her hands and a water rope formed from the balustrade to the ground, then froze.

Zuko slid down with ease. "It's not cold," he noted.

Katara dispersed the ice and shrugged. "I can't change temperature, but I can take water and hold it so tightly that it looks like ice. Come on, this way. There's a passage over here."

"Where are we going?" He asked, following. He made a mental note to ask her how she knew about this passage, but for the time, his lethargy stopped him from actively fighting her.

She looked over her shoulder mischievously. "I'm introducing you to my social network, of course. You hobnob with the nobles, I mingle with the commoners. I'll have you know I have a lot of connections. By the way, call me Kya while we're out. I'll call you, hmm, Urson, okay?"

Zuko nodded, though she could not see him behind her, and followed. She brought him out at the edge of the capital district of his city, near the outer edges where the commoners lived. "We can't do this, they'll know who I am!"

She turned, took the Fire Lord's hairpiece out of his topknot and tucked it safely away. "Now they won't. These people never see you, Urson, because only the nobles are present for ceremonies, only nobles are invited to balls and galas. Just act like yourself when your not being the Fire Lord and we'll do fine."

Surprisingly, it worked.

Among the people, Katara was Kya, a young Northern Water Tribe woman, who had accompanied the Ambassador to the capital but slipped away to the market, often called the Poor Man's Market by the locals, when she could. She was much loved by his people. She bought their wares, tried their foods, even helped deliver a few of their children.

And there he was, calling himself Urson—and he knew exactly where she drew inspiration for that name—and walking among people he had never thought about as anything other than an abstract concept. Yes, there were people in the provinces, but he hadn't known them, so they were somehow less real. That idea no longer carried any weight, not when he walked and talked with them.

One woman pulled him aside and handed him a small bouquet of fire lilies. "For your lady," she confided.

"She's not my, ahem, lady," he replied stiffly.

The woman winked. "Then these will help you get her. Miss Kya is a nice girl. She deserves a good man, and if you play your cards right, you could be that good man."

Face flushed, Zuko presented her with the flowers. She accepted them with a warm smile and soft thank you. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the woman wink and nod. The man at the stall next to her waggled his eyebrows. Zuko scowled, causing him to laugh heartily.

Holding her bouquet, and occasionally inhaling the fragrance, Katara introduced him, or rather, Urson, to any number of people. He met Old Sol, who knew anything and everything there was to know about how the crops were faring. When Zuko told him the information he'd read in the reports, stating that he'd _heard_ it somewhere, Old Sol laughed himself hoarse and informed Zuko, in no uncertain terms, that he'd been lied to. Production was much higher, the governors of those lands must have passed false information in their greed. Old Sol, who had family everywhere, knew better. Zuko made mental notes of everything he said with the intention of seeing how accurate his reports were compared to this man.

Next he met Zela, a saucy woman with a bad reputation that would always declare she was not a gossip even as she leaned forward to impart whatever entertaining new fact she had recently acquired. "The Blue Spirit is apparently prowling the streets in the capital," she purred, eyeing Zuko's well muscled arms. "The problem is all those thieves are coming to our part of town, and crime is on the rise. Everyone's in trouble nowadays, even sweet, innocent me. Care to keep me safe tonight?"

Zuko ignored her proposition. "I heard guards say the crime was down."

Zela laughed. "How would they know? The guards spend most of their time sleeping!" She smirked, dark eyes glittering. "Sometimes I keep them company." She also apparently knew everything his guards knew and let slip. More facts to check on.

"Isn't this better than wearing a mask and listening at keyholes for information?" She asked smugly once they were out of Zela's earshot.

"You certainly know some…interesting people."

Katara giggled. "Do you mean suspicious characters? Why yes, I do. I'm comfortable with them, though. All that time on the run, I spent time with everyone. I even had to take a crash-course from Toph on courtly manners in Ba Sing Se, and after that mess, I decided to spend more time with the people on the other end of the spectrum. They're much nicer."

Next on Katara's expansive social network was Mausie, a healer who was half deaf and half blind, but knew her herbs by scent and could cure any illness if one could get her to understand the problem. After yelling and pantomiming, Katara was able to describe Iroh's symptoms.

"Lung sickness," the woman yelled. Zuko gathered that she had no idea how loudly she was speaking. "The wheeze, the rattling, the coughing, that's a lung sickness. Tea will help, but he'll need a special blend." She turned, picked up a small pouch, sniffed it, set it aside, and picked up another. Eventually she found what she was looking for and grabbed handfuls of three herbs and put them in a separate pouch. "Here, try this. Come back in a week and tell old Mausie what happens."

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "How much does this cost?"

"Boss? What boss?"

"No, _cost_, how much does it _cost_?"

Mausie scoffed. "What do you take me for, a thief? One of them _nobles_ as charge half yer earnings for herbs found in the woods? Cost, bah. Run along," she shooed them away. "Go make yerselves useful an' plow a field or summat."

"When you let her know about Uncle," Katara told him softly, "bring her some bread or fruit. Offer to share it with her. It's the only way to pay her." She smiled wryly. "Trust me, I know."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Sokka was pretty sick the last time we were here, and she helped me. She wouldn't accept any money, and finally Zasu took pity and told me the secret. I brought her some moon peaches a few days later, and we ate them together."

"Zasu?" He asked.

She grinned. "That's our next stop."

She led him to a tavern. It was old, but well built, unlike many of the ramshackle buildings around. Zasu owned the tavern, and was the authority on any travelers passing through. The ale was cheap and watered down, but the conversation was worthwhile. It was nice to know that no unscrupulous characters had passed through recently. Comforting even.

"Scratch that, Miss Kya," Zasu said gruffly. "That woman has a shifty look about her."

Both turned and saw, of all people, June. "Oh she's not bad," Katara chimed. "June!" She called and waved. "It's me, Kya, remember me?" June looked over and smirked.

"Little Kya, is that you? Been awhile. And who is this, your boyfriend?" Her smirk grew.

Katara turned red. "Urson, and he's not my boyfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Zuko muttered at the same time.

"Silly me, how could I have possibly thought you were dating. It certainly wasn't how close you're sitting, or how comfortable you are with each other. No, I must have been imagining it." She leaned gracefully against the counter and looked at the barkeep. "What about you, handsome, did you think they were dating?"

"Course not," he grinned, his tone matching hers.

"We're not dating!" Katara cried, eyes wide.

"We're not," Zuko said, vehemently shaking his head. He looked over at the snickering patrons. "We're not!"

"Why does everybody think that?" Katara muttered to herself.

"I'll tell you when you're older," June laughed. "Well, I think in honor of little Kya's not-a-relationship," she smirked at everyone in the room, "I'll buy a round for everyone." Cheers all around. June pulled a small pouch of coins from her pack and tossed it to Zasu, who nodded and disappeared into the back to get more tankards. "So, little _Kya_," she lowered her voice and turned to Katara. "My payment?"

"My bounty?" Katara asked into her own tankard, just as softly.

"Three doors down at the Dragon's Breath Inn, tell the innkeeper 'ouroboros' and he'll tell you where to go."

Katara reached into the pocket that held Zuko's crown and pulled up a folded piece of paper. "You can read it to make sure it's what you want."

June's eyes ran greedily over the paper, her smile widening as she read.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"A writ of permission giving me exclusive rights to do my work in the South Pole," June replied.

"Bounty hunting is illegal in the south," Katara explained. "A lot of people hide there."

"I lose a lot because of that," June said, tucking the little slip safely away in her cleavage. "They either freeze to death or I can't get to them. This little paper is priceless."

"And useless for anyone else, not that I think you'll lend it to anyone. Can we go now?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. I've been on the road for awhile. Most people need a bath, so…"

"I get it," Katara said, nodding.

Zuko had no idea what was going on. Katara did not seem the type to utilize a bounty hunter for anything, and he could not understand the fragmented code that passed between them. After several bawdy songs—Katara was the worst perpetrator, but she cited being raised by sailors as an excuse—they were ready to leave.

"Little Kya," June called. "Remember, if you ever need me…" she trailed off, and Katara nodded in reply. The implication that June would help was clear. Katara's social network was that much wider.

Zuko was sure he heard June whisper to Zasu, "those two need to kiss already."

Blissfully unaware, Katara smiled, bid everyone goodnight, and dragged him to the inn June had mentioned. The man behind the counter looked at their joined hands and Katara's slightly withered bouquet with a greedy eye. "Room for two?"

"Ouroboros."

He scowled. "Room twelve," he said, jerking his head to the right.

Katara led the way and Zuko, his head still spinning from everything he'd learned, just followed. She looked at each room carefully and finally stopped at twelve. She rapped lightly and waited.

"Come in," a tired voice responded.

Katara opened the door and gestured for him to go first. He stepped in, and the door shut behind him. Katara remained in the hall. He frowned, not sure what to do.

"Zuko?" A soft, familiar voice asked.

He turned slowly, heart pounding. There she was, older, hair streaked gray, and face heavily lined from many difficult years, but her eyes were as warm as he remembered.

"Mother?"

—

I hope this lived up to any expectations. The original prompt was Facebook. In honor of that prompt, I have the only idea I was able to come up with for an ATLA based Facebook story. Be warned, it's short, pointless and stupid. I should not write Sokka.

—

"Aw, come on Katara! It's easy," Sokka wheedled. "All you do it smear ink all over your face," he did so, "and roll your face—the rolling is important, so watch how I do it—on a piece of parchment." Sokka pressed the left side of his face to the parchment and _rolled_ his face across the sheet, until the right side of his face was pressed against it. He pulled back. "See?" He grinned. "Easy! When it dries I'll put it in the book with the rest."

"Uh huh," Katara replied blankly. "Right. Okay. Say, Sokka, you haven't tried any more of that cactus juice lately, have you?"

"Oh no, I got this idea from Master Piandao. He said all this stuff about writing, and not being able to take back a stroke once made, but he told me to make it my own, or something like that, and I did!" He lifted up his masterpiece. "This work is truly my own."

"I see," she said weakly. "And what exactly is it?"

He held out the book. "This work of art, this piece of magnificence, this artifact of—"

"Get to the point, Sokka."

"It's a Face Book! I call it my Facebook!" He announced proudly. "See, this is my first face, and here's another one I did. This one is Suki," he grinned at a smeared white face with red smears for eyes and lips. "I got her to be my 'friend' and put her face in it. I got Ty Lee and Aang to do it too." There was another Kyoshi warrior face, and Aang had taken the trouble to paint his arrow a different color to make sure it would be visible on the page. "I have a lot of friends in here, actually, most of the Kyoshi warriors and Toph's mom is in here too. Here's another one of Suki, she's in here a couple of times. She writes me little notes about what she was doing that day. Heh heh. Ah, good times, good times." He smiled dreamily at some memory.

"Hey, Katara, want to be my friend?" He asked, flipping the book open to a blank page.

"Ah, no thanks Sokka, I have a, um, thing tonight." She glanced at Zuko. "I have to go get ready. Bye!" She said before fleeing.

"So, Zuko, do you want to be my friend?"

Zuko looked at him for a moment, then the candles flared violently. He turned and left.

"I'll take that as a no."

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, all rights go to Bryke/Nickelodeon.

As you can see, I should not write Sokka. Ever. That said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Also, I only just realized that anonymous reviews was disabled. That has been rectified, and I apologize to anyone who was denied the right to review.

Bandy


	4. Chapter 4

The Fire Lord's Bride

Part Four: Secret

The whole of the Fire Nation rejoiced at the return of the Fire Lord's mother. At least, Zuko liked to think they did. He wanted them to be as happy as he was to have her home. The circumstances surrounding her return the week before were kept a secret, but her presence was well known. The councilmen were less than pleased to have a woman join their ranks, but Ursa had spent her exile in the Earth Kingdom, and Zuko felt that she would be able to help with the war reparations. He was right; she had been invaluable in telling him what goods he could trade or gift to the different regions to pay his debt. He should have been happy, and to an extent, he was very pleased with this turn of events.

The problem was that Katara was leaving in three days. Leaving. She was going back to the South Pole. After being his companion for two weeks, keeping him company, listening when he needed to talk, introducing him to important resources within his own capital that he never knew about, returning his mother to him, she was leaving. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. It just didn't make sense. How could she just leave, after all of that?

Iroh coughed. The tea he'd acquired from Mausie was working, but not as well as he wanted. Iroh still coughed, and while the wheezing and rattling in his chest had eased, it was still present.

"Iroh? Are you well?" Ursa asked, frowning at him.

Zuko perked up—perhaps his mother would get his uncle to confess something, anything about this strange illness. Thus far the man had stubbornly kept everything about it a secret.

"Ah, sweet Ursa, you are kind to ask. I am fine. Zuko has seen fit to provide me with a special brew of tea that, while it's flavor is somewhat lacking, has helped me very much." He cleared his throat. "A better question for this fine morning is how the hunt for the next Fire Lady progresses.

Zuko did not bother to hide his grimace. "Terrible. With Mai dating Haru, I don't really have anyone. With the council pressuring me to interview possible candidates—and they've come up with some odd choices—we're not getting anywhere on negotiations with the Earth Kingdom."

"Speaking of negotiations—and don't think that means I'm setting aside the topic of my future daughter-in-law—how did you devise that solution for dealing with the Southern Water Tribe?"

"A polar bear dog told me," he said with a small smile.

"I've ridden one of those," Katara said, slipping in through the double doors that led to the balcony. "Not as fast as an ostrich horse, but they have incredible stamina. They can run twice as long."

Zuko raised a brow. "Ice rope?"

Katara nodded. "Balconies are so convenient."

"We have doors for a reason you know."

"Of course I know. I also know that your guards gossip like little old ladies and then _everyone_ will know I was here and make up all sorts of interesting stories about why." She rolled her eyes. "It's not like it's a secret we spend time together, but everyone always seems to jump to the wrong conclusion."

"Afraid you'll get so frustrated you'll _tearbend?_" He smirked.

"Don't make me hurt you in front of your mother," she replied without heat. She inclined her head respectfully to Ursa and Iroh. "Lady Ursa, Uncle. I hope you are well this morning."

"Well enough," Iroh replied. "You look radiant."

"Good morning Katara," Ursa said warmly. "Please, there is no need for such formality, Ursa is fine."

"Ursa then," Katara agreed with a smile.

"Care to join us?" He asked as a peace offering.

She shook her head. "I can't stay, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

Zuko felt his heart beat faster. "Go out? With you?" He hoped no one noticed the slight hitch in his voice.

Katara frowned; she noticed. "I thought it would be good to get as much information as I can before I leave for the Earth Kingdom. I thought you might like to go to, but if you want I can just file a report."

"Oh, you mean, yeah, yes." He cleared his throat uneasily. "Yes, it would be a good idea." He paused. "I thought you were going to the South Pole."

"I am," she answered. "I have a letter to deliver to Granpakku," she said, nodding to Iroh, "and we have to pick up Sokka and Suki there. Besides, Dad will have updates on the Tribe for me. After that Sokka, Suki and I are heading to Ba Sing Se while Aang and Toph go to Omashu."

"Politics?" Zuko said. It was a question, but he already knew the answer.

Katara nodded, as he expected. "Aang knows Bumi, and Toph knows Metalbending, so she's eager to see which of them is better. And the Kyoshi warriors are respected in Ba Sing Se for the work they did protecting refugees, so Suki will help there. And Sokka, well, he can keep Bosco company."

"Bosco?" Ursa inquired over Zuko's guffaw.

"King Kuei's bear," Zuko answered.

"I figure if Sokka charms him, King Kuei will be willing to listen to me when I explain to him that his advisors are giving him bad information. They have him convinced that more damage was done to his region than any other, but he shouldn't be asking for anything, if you think about his increase in revenue brought in by all of the refugees. Cheap labor, more people paying taxes, more diverse wares, all sorts of things. Even with the damage to his city, which wasn't much since only the outer wall was ever damaged, and Ba Sing Se was overthrown from within. There was almost no damage at all. I need to make him see reason."

Ursa frowned up at her. "That seems a bit involved, my dear and though I mean no slight against you, it seems," she hesitated, "an inappropriate task for you."

"I have heard," Iroh interjected softly, "that many have taken to calling you the Avatar's Ambassador."

"Aang has made sure everyone knows I speak for him," Katara explained, not the least bit bothered. "Besides, I have an invested interest in keeping the peace." She lightly touched her necklace.

"The world is fortunate to have you," Iroh said. "There are few who would be so willing to help."

"Indeed," Ursa agreed. "I remember, after I was first banished, that one would help me. To the Fire Nation, I was a traitor. To the rest of the world, I was Fire Nation. I was never forced to leave any village I entered, but the people made me so uncomfortable that I simply couldn't stay," she said, staring into her teacup, but only seeing some distant memory. "Eventually I kept my identity a secret. I called myself Lei, wore Earth Kingdom colors, let my hair down, and heavily implied my father was a Fire Nation soldier I had never met. I never thought I would be so ashamed of my own heritage that I would hide it."

Katara reached out and took her hand. She smiled softly. "When we first came to the Fire Nation after the fall of Ba Sing Se, we had to do that. There is no shame in hiding who you are if you are surrounded by people who hate you because they do not know you."

Ursa smiled back at Katara, and Zuko felt warm satisfaction well up in him. Mai and his mother had never gotten along so well. Granted, they had not met since his mother's banishment, and Mai spent more time with Azula than anyone else, but it pleased him to see his mother and Katara talking and smiling so easily.

"Zuko? Zuko! Hey, snap out of it!"

Zuko looked up. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Katara frowned in concern. "I know you have a country to rule. I can just fill you in when I get back if you have a lot of work to do, you know. You can stay."

"No," he interjected quickly. "I'll come. I want to talk more with Old Sol, and I need to buy something to give to Mausie."

"Old Sol? Mausie?" His uncle inquired.

"Just some friends of ours," Zuko explained quickly. He stood. "I need to go. I have a meeting in a few minutes about the production rates of the crops."

Katara smirked. "That's my cue to leave, as well. Same time, same place?" She asked as she made her way to the balcony.

"Definitely. Don't get caught." Zuko frowned and looked for the files he needed for the upcoming meeting. "Where are those crop production files?" He muttered to himself.

"Me get caught? Never!" Katara replied, slipping outside.

"I've been meaning to ask you how you came up with the idea to send inspectors to the other districts," Iroh said, scratching his beard absently. "Whatever made you thing your governors are lying?"

"I have to go," Zuko said, kissing his mother on the cheek and leaving.

—

"Those two are being secretive," Ursa commented as the door shut behind her son.

"It is the way of the young to be secretive," Iroh replied with a careless shrug. "Of course, it is also the way of the young to not see what stands before them."

"Indeed," Ursa agreed.

"He was right, the meeting will begin soon," he said, taking one last sip of tea and standing. He offered his hand to Ursa. "Shall we, my lady?"

"Charmer," she answered, accepting his hand. She sighed fondly. "Zuko left in such a hurry. I think he forgot we are part of his council."

Iroh laughed his agreement.

—

There was an air of resignation among half of his councilmen. There were flippant remarks mumbled under their breath about steam and fog, which would have been annoying even if he didn't know what they were implying about him and Katara. They were more tolerable, barely so, than the other half, which had somehow concocted the idea that they should find a nice Earth Kingdom girl and have the Avatar Energybend her into being an Airbender. A show of unity, grief for previous wrongs, willingness for undo the past, all sorts of reason were thrown at him.

It had taken several impressive displays of his Firebending to bring the discussion back onto the right track—crop production, his lying governors and ways to get the revenue they needed for their debts. He would save his inattentive guards for another time, when no one would accuse Kya or Urson of passing information in the palace. In the end, even his mother betrayed him by asking why he didn't just marry Katara so they could proceed with the matters he had stated.

Zuko had never been more relieved to get out of the council chamber in his life.

Meals were taken in his office with paperwork and, with the exception of tea with his uncle and mother, he didn't see anyone else. Truthfully, there wasn't much time, considering the stack of papers on his desk. Who knew being Fire Lord could be so boring? He even refused to hear cases from his lords about their grievances or proposals. He wanted to get as much paperwork done before he went out with Katara.

Katara.

She was at the root of many problems, as both the cause and the solution. Trouble with war reparations? It was because she helped overthrow his father, so now his country owed the rest of the world for the damage done—but she was right there, finding ways to keep the peace without destroying his home. Need information? She knew just who to go to—but the answers she delivered always left him with more questions or revealed more problems to be fixed. Need to get married? She was there to listen, to offer advice, to be supportive and spirits, but he was sure he was falling in love with her.

If he looked at it logically, as his council would have him do, she was an excellent choice, regardless of what they said about the Water Tribe. She was compassionate, so she would try to help her new people and not purposely try to destroy the Fire Nation from within. She had impeccable manners and could play political games as well as anyone in his court. Her connections were arguably vastly superior to almost anyone's, barring a select few within her social circle—such as the Avatar himself. That was another point in her favor; she was not only a Master Bender, but she was the _Avatar's_ teacher. Politically, she was an excellent match by anyone's standards.

Personally—and his mother and uncle would have him choose personally, not politically—she was also a perfect match. He liked the idea of the two of them together. He genuinely enjoyed her company, and he admired her fierce loyalty and unwavering compassion, desired it even. He liked seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. He was not in love with her, not yet, but he knew he was dangerously close. Given time he could find out, but that was another problem, since she was leaving in a few days.

Sighing, Zuko looked up and smiled. It was almost sunset. He pushed the parchment he was going over aside and changed into something less formal and grabbed a pouch of copper pieces. There were a few silver pieces as well, but such wealth was suspicious down in the Poor Man's Market. No sooner did he grab the pouch did he hear the crackling of ice forming. Grinning, he stepped on the balcony and slid down.

They made their way to the passage, stopping only a moment to watch Aang and Toph spar before moving on. Something occurred to Zuko as they walked.

"What ever happened to you two?"

"You two who?" She asked, turning to him.

"You and Aang. Weren't you, you know, together?"

Katara laughed lightly. "Oh that didn't last long. We agreed we were better off as friends."

Zuko swallowed. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

Katara shook her head. "We wanted different things," she said simply. "He wanted to ride on giant, dangerous animals in between trips, and I wanted talk to people to see how they felt about different policies. He wanted to go play with the kids during breaks between meetings, and I wanted to read reports to make sure everyone was telling us the truth. He wants a playmate," she shrugged, "I want a life mate. It's like I told your mother, I have an invested interest in peace. I've worked so hard, lost so much…I guess I just don't want it to be in vain."

"It's not," Zuko said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, smiled, and nodded. That was all she needed—she didn't want to him to say some old proverb or words of sympathy and wisdom. She wanted assurance that her losses mattered. And they did.

The rest of their walk was made in silence. His crown safely tucked away, they went into the Poor Man's Market as Kya and Urson. After a brief discussion, they decided to buy some fruit and visit Mausie first.

"Eh? Who are you?" She asked, squinting at him.

"Urson."

"Person? Of course you're a person. But I wancher name!"

"URSON!" He yelled.

"What? Who's cursin'?" She looked around.

Zuko groaned, but Katara stepped up. "Mausie? It's me, Kya."

"Kya? Sweet girl, how's yer uncle?"

"Better, but he's still sick." She enunciated her words carefully.

"Still? Hmm. Sound like that lung sickness is rooted deep. Hmm. I'm goin ter give ya summat stronger, you come in now. Leave your Person boy outside. Impudent runt."

Giggling, Katara took the sun pears inside and came out a short while later with a new bag of herbs.

Deciding to go to the tavern before trying to find Old Sol, they settled into a comfortable conversation about the Blue Spirit's mysterious disappearance from the streets of the nobles lands in the capital, and his arrival among the poor in the outer lands. As it turned out, the Blue Spirit was the main topic of conversation amongst Zasu's patrons.

Zuko and Katara sat in the tavern for some time, discussing the Blue Spirit and what it meant to the poor in the outer districts. Some speculated he was a spy for the nobles, other thought he was chasing down a specific person and, having failed to find his target among the central part of the city, moved outward. June was present, sitting towards the back. She was playing a card game and looked to be winning, if the small pile of copper pieces meant anything. Unlike the other patrons, she didn't really care about the Blue Spirit, apart from that fact that the bounty on his head wasn't high enough to warrant her attention. Zuko was a little offended by that.

Eventually, the conversation shifted to Katara's or rather, Kya's, imminent departure. Again, Zuko was confronted with the fact that she was leaving him. His chest tightened, and his breaths came faster. He felt lightheaded. He didn't want her to go.

"What?" Katara asked him, shock evident in her voice.

The room went silent. Zuko stared at her, before realizing he'd said that last thought aloud. Well, in for a copper piece…

He cleared his throat. "I don't want you to go," he said more firmly. "The others," Aang and Toph, he tried to say with his eyes, "they don't, you don't have to go with them. You can stay. You should stay. Here. With me."

"I…Ah…" She looked around. Everyone was staring, nodding, gesturing for her to continue, to say yes, hanging on her every unspoken word. "Don't you people have anything better to do?" She demanded, a slight squeak in her voice.

"Not with this drama going on before our very eyes," June replied, leaning forward. She looked at Zuko. "Hey Loverboy, I bet she'll stay if you kiss her." Katara made a strangled noise, her cheeks aflame. "How about I sweeten the pot, eh? You kiss her, and I'll buy everyone here another drink."

"Go on!"

"Do it!"

"Kiss her already!"

"Just kiss her, we've seen how you look at her!"

"Why don't you plant one on _him_ Kya?

"Just do it!"

"Come on!"

Katara scoffed. "He wouldn't kiss me just so you—mmph!"

Zuko kissed her. It wasn't the pleading of thirsty patrons, or June's unsubtle jibes. It was Katara. Standing there, arms crossed, huffy and annoyed. This was Katara in all of her imperfect glory. So he kissed her. He did not hear the foot stomping, table slapping, tankard banging, cheers, whistles, hoots and hollers. For that moment, there was only Katara.

He pulled back, a little breathless, and looked at her. Katara looked back, blinked, and nodded. "Okay," she said dazedly.

"Okay?" What was she talking about?

"I'll stay."

More cheers, and the sound of coins changing hands. Zasu refused June's money, saying this round was on the house in celebration. After all, Kya was a favorite, and Urson seemed like a good enough sort.

Still confused, Katara could not for the life of her figure out why the tavern wenches were hugging and congratulating her, and Zuko was still a little unsure why the patrons were slapping him on the back. Then their eyes met, and both remembered, with acute clarity what exactly had transpired in the last few minutes. Both felt their cheeks warm and quickly looked everywhere but each other. This, naturally, resulted in much laughter at their expense.

Finally, June pushed them towards the doors. "Don't you two have places to be, _things_ to do?" Blushing, they complied.

Standing outside the tavern, they stared at each other, trying to figure out what, exactly, they were supposed to do. Kay and Urson were now clearly a couple, but Katara and Zuko were not necessarily the same. They led entirely different lives, and there were so many things to take into consideration.

Pushing those factors aside, Zuko straightened his posture, took a deep breath, and offered Katara his hand. She hesitated for an achingly long moment, then took it. Her hand was warm and callused, he noticed, and he grinned goofily. Her smile matched his own.

"Ah, I was hoping I'd see you two before I had to close up shop," Zela called, waving them over. Her stall was still open, though most were not, and lit by lanterns. They approached the stall at a leisurely pace, hands still clasped together, not wanting to ruin their private moment.

Zela smirked as they came closer, and leaned towards them conspiratorially. "Now, you know I'm not much of one for gossip, but I've just gotten the most tasty morsel of information that I simply I _have_ to tell you. Word has it that Master Waterbender Katara was seen slipping out of the Fire Lord's rooms this morning!"

Katara groaned and buried her face in her hands as Zuko laughed. She scowled and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Now now, Kya, that's not necessary. I know you're Water Tribe and all, but really, solidarity only goes so far. Why are you so upset? Honestly, the relationship between those two has got the be the worst kept secret in the entire Fire Nation, if not the whole world!"

A/N: As usual, standard disclaimers apply, I own nothing that you recognize, Bryke/Nickelodeon owns it all.

Also, I have been informed that, according to the Avatar Extras (which I have never seen because they are not on my DVD's, and if they are I can't find them) that Katara can change the temperature of water. I respectfully disagree, and have decided that Katara cannot change the temperature of water. There are three reasons, but since I do not want to bore you, I won't list them. If you do want to know, message me and I will answer. If not, just understand that I have reasons.

Before I go, I have to admit a slight problem. My sister is visiting. She was supposed to visit Sunday so, in preparation, I finished that prompt, Caught, a few days ago. Guess what. Yeah, she changed her plans. She is now coming tomorrow. You know, for a prompt I haven't written. That said, I will try to get it out on time, but I apologize in advance if it's late.

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Bandy


	5. Chapter 5

The Fire Lord's Bride

Part Five: Awkward

Zuko had long since resigned himself to the fact that nothing in his life would ever be simple. He'd fought hard to regain his honor, struggled with himself and family, stood against adversity, humbled himself before the masses, and not a single moment of it had been easy. Even after the fall of Ba Sing Se, when he'd been accepted by his father for that brief time, he'd wrestled with his conscience about his choices.

He was unsurprised when everything encompassing his relationship with Katara was just as uncomfortable.

This became evident the day he'd told his council of his intention to court Katara, which resulted in midwives being summoned. It was imperative, they said, given certain rumors in circulation. Zuko did not know why they were needed until, a few hours later, three cranky old women came into the council chamber.

"We have seen the would-be Fire Lady," the first began.

"After careful examination, we have found her honor to be in tact," the second continued.

Zuko looked at them blankly.

"She's a virgin," the third declared.

Silence. Then Aang, who was there to clear up a few details before he left the following day, asked "What's a virgin?"

Toph, who rarely left the Avatar's side, smirked. "Go ask Sugar Queen. She can tell ya."

Aang took her advice and left. He could not look a woman in the face without turning red for the remainder of his stay, particularly if he knew that woman was a mother. Katara fared slightly better, being able to make eye contact with people, but there was a tell-tale flush in her cheeks.

—

Their first date was a catastrophe. It was a simple trip to the market, just to browse. She wanted to find some little trinket for her grandmother. Maybe, she suggested, they could find some special tea for Iroh. It should not have been anything but quick and easy.

They were wrong. Everyone stared. Everyone. Zuko was sure that even the guards trailing behind them—and he firmly believed that they were not following him for his own protection, but rather to make sure he remained a gentleman—were staring.

He reached up to touch his scar, but Katara caught his hand. "Don't be so self conscious," she chided. "They're staring at me, not you."

Zuko had to admit, most of them were staring at Katara. One man was actually glowering at both of them an standing protectively in front of a cart of cabbages. Mothers pulled their children behind them, and toddlers peaked out from behind their mother's skirts. All of them made the sign for Agni's Flame in salute as he walked by. They seemed utterly confused how to greet and show respect for Katara. He supposed, given that they were all raised in the belief that the other nations were somehow subhuman, he could understand their confusion. It did not mean he liked it, however.

Conversations stopped as they approached. People stood stiffly. Some trembled, eyes darting nervously about with sweat beading at their temples. They gulped. They stuttered. Their voices cracked. One man's hands shook so badly he dropped the necklace Katara had asked to see. When he tried to bend down to pick it up, one of the guards pushed him back—he had apparently been too close to Katara's skirt.

Neither had ever been so glad to be back in the palace.

Their second date was not much better. After that first disaster, they decided to stay away from as many people as they could. It was bad enough that they were not allowed to be alone together for the sake of propriety; there were always four guards with them, two men and two women. A picnic would be nice, they agreed, by the turtleduck pond. The guards could keep their distance so they could talk but still be in view.

It started off as well as they had hoped. The weather was nice, with a cool breeze to stave off the heat of the day, and the water in the pond was cool. The buzz of the dragon horse flies and the quacking of the turtleducks was soothing since it was so far removed from the constant chatter of people.

The problems started off small. First, he leaned over to whisper in her ear and one of the guards coughed. He dismissed it, and reached out to take her hand. Just as his fingers were about to touch hers, a different guard coughed. Suspicious, Zuko tried to put his arm around Katara's shoulder, only to have one of the guards break out in a coughing fit so fake, Zuko knew exactly what was going on.

Then Katara noticed that there were bites taken out of each of the sun pear slices. "What is this?" She asked, holding one up.

Zuko frowned and took it. "It looks like bite marks." His mouth twisted in disgust. "I'll see what this is about." He stood and, carrying the sun pear slice to the closest guard, held it out. "Care to explain this?"

The man glanced down at the fruit than looked respectfully over Zuko's left shoulder, as he'd been trained to do since he joined the guard. "There were many suspicions that renegades would make an attempt on your and Lady Katara's lives while you dined, my Lord."

"So?" Zuko growled.

The guard coughed uncomfortably. "It was decided among your council to have your food tested to be certain there were no poisons utilized."

"Poison," he said slowly. "That…is ridiculous. She's a healer, her Bending automatically protects her from that. Poison isn't like a common cold, you dolt, it's something unnatural that her body recognizes. Poison, ha! And I suppose you and the others were the ones to try it and that's why you keep coughing?"

The guard shifted. "We were instructed to keep your honor in tact, my Lord. We did not want to allow any reason for your character, or the Lady Katara's, to be maligned."

As much as he wanted to strike out at the man, it was not his fault. The fault lay with his meddling council, and he had a strong suspicion about why. Clenching his teeth, Zuko turned on his heel and stalked back to Katara and quickly informed her of the situation.

She scoffed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and that's impressive, because I've lived with Sokka." Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, a motion he'd done so many times himself that it made him smile.

"They're trying to drive us apart," he said it softly, turning his head just enough that no one could read his lips.

"Then I guess we'll just have to play their game," she replied easily.

Zuko looked out at the turtleducks on the far side of the pond and had an idea. "You know, Zuko and Katara have a lot of restrictions, too many. But Urson and Kya, they don't have to deal with anything like this."

Katara smile and grabbed the dull knife provided and set about cutting off all of the obvious bite marks. "Same time, same place?"

"Definitely," he grinned. His smile faded as he picked up one of the sun pears. "This is disgusting. I will talk to my council immediately."

Katara giggled wickedly. "Want me to leave some of these? You can share them with your council. They must be hungry."

—

They were allowed to hold hands, to link arms, and to kiss the other on the cheek. Zuko had to fight hard for that compromise, despite being the Fire Lord. Fortunately, their alter egos had far more freedom. Urson and Kya were free to laugh, touch and kiss as much as they pleased, often amidst cheers, fond smiles, and friends.

It was trying sometimes, when they wanted to tell a funny story but could not because it would give away who they were, and there were awkward moments when one forgot. Their saving grace was that, since they 'worked' with officials and ambassadors, it was conceivable that they had met well known people, like the time Katara let slip something entertaining Sokka once said.

But when they were in the palace, they felt their restrictions keenly. It allowed for them attend social events together, but little else. It was at one such social event that proved to be a turning point in their relationship.

They were meeting and greeting guests, Katara's arm tucked securely in his. Zuko was discussing politics with Mai's ambitious father, and Katara was conducting psychological warfare on Mai's mother. Mai, according to her parents, was now engaged to an Earth Kingdom heathen and had picked up the most barbaric habits. Katara pounced on that opening in a heartbeat.

"Oh, do you mean Haru? He's a good friend of mine, actually," Katara said with an innocent smile.

"Friend?" Mai's mother asked, a slight squeak in her voice.

"Oh yes," Katara began before she began to pepper the older woman with interesting facts about her soon to be son-in-law, such as his innate talent as a Bender, his courage in the fight against tyranny on the Day of Black Sun, and his political sway as a friend of the Avatar and hero of the war. "He's written me a few times, and he talks about her quite fondly. I think they're a good match, but you are her mother. If you think they are so ill-suited, I suppose I can write to Haru and convince him they should go their separate ways."

"Oh no no," the woman interjected quickly. "Ha ha, that won't be necessary. I believe I was mistaken. I though Mai said she was with, ah, Haku. Of course I recognize the name Haru, of course, no, I must have misheard her!"

"If you're sure—"

"We are," her father interrupted, then shifted awkwardly when it became obvious that he'd been eavesdropping on a conversation that did not involve him. He forced a smile, made their excuses, and left.

"That was clever," Zuko commented, handing her a drink.

"Hmm. I think I might just be feeling sympathy for Mai. My mother would have supported me in my relationship, as long as she was sure it made me happy."

"Not everyone is as lucky as we in respect to loving mothers," he agreed. "And thank you, for defending Mai like that. I know you two have never really gotten along."

"That's an understatement, but I would have done it even if I hated her. She means something to you, and I can't just expect you to forget about her. Besides, if the situation arises, I fully expect you to defend Sokka," she replied easily. Katara sighed and leaned against him. "She would be happy for us, you know. My mother. She would have liked you."

That little comment pleased him. He knew how much Katara's mother meant to her, and to hear her say her mother would have approved of him, liked him, it made him ridiculously happy. "I know I would have liked her," he said, pulling Katara close. He relished the contact. Zuko smirked. "You know, with as close as you're standing to me, I'm sure it's considered quite scandalous."

He could feel Katara's smile into his shirt. "Sounds fun."

Zuko knew in that moment that he was completely in love with her, and with her contented sigh when he wrapped his arm around her, he had no doubt she loved him as well. The only problem that remained was how to propose.

—

They were having a sparring match, fully clothed and with a large audience to forestall any rumors of impropriety, when Sokka barreled into the courtyard. He stopped a few feet from them, frowned, and stomped towards Katara.

"Do you have any idea what this has done to dad now that you're marrying him? Marrying the Jerkbender?" He turned to Zuko. "No offense." Back to his sister. "How could you do that, huh? Huh? He was running around, waving a torch like a maniac, trying to burn the ships Zuko sent us when we got your letter! There is salt on those ships Katara. We had to tie him up! And Suki was there! What if she starts questioning whether or not it's a good idea to marry me?" He demanded.

"You're engaged? And technically, Zuko hasn't proposed so we're not—"

"Oh, don't you change the subject on me! Never mind about Suki and me, this is about you and Hotman over there. You need a house. On the other side of the Fire Nation. No! You need a house in the middle of the Earth Kingdom! Honestly, Katara, you're living with the guy before you've married him, and that goes against all of our traditions!" It was only the start of his rant.

Suki, who had come a few steps behind Sokka, walked up to Zuko. She stood there for a moment, dressed in full Kyoshi warrior regalia, and fanned herself absently with her weapon of choice. She sighed. "I'm marrying that," she said, nodding at Sokka. "He worked so hard on the necklace though, that I couldn't have said no even if I didn't love him."

"Necklace?"

"Betrothal necklace," she said, lifting her chin so he could see it. "Apparently it's a custom in the Northern Water Tribe. The man is supposed to carve it for his intended. See the boomerang and the fans? He wanted to personalize it." There, painstakingly carved into the smooth blue stone, was a boomerang and two fans forming a heart. Cheesy, but it suited Sokka perfectly.

"Hmm." Zuko sensed the beginnings of a beautiful idea forming.

"Oh, and I'll kill you if you hurt Katara." Zuko looked over at Suki. She shrugged. "Sokka told me to threaten you and make sure you keep your hands to yourself. He's just trying to be a good brother." She looked over at him. "I guess I'll go stop him. Katara looks ready to freeze him to the wall. I'll just drag him to the kitchen, he should forget why we're here…for a little while."

Sokka was still yelling instructions to Katara—lock her doors and windows at night, make sure there was a basin of water by her bed at all times in case she needed to keep intruders away, and keep three feet between her and the Jerkbender at all times—as Suki pulled him out.

Aang and Toph, who had watched the entire spectacle, stayed. "I tried to stop him," Aang said.

"I didn't," Toph added smugly.

Katara just stood there, mortified. Then she turned to him. "He had to do in front of a crowd, didn't he?"

—

Zuko, or Urson, had slipped out to the Poor Man's Market by himself since Katara was having a girls' night with Toph and Suki. It was the perfect time to Zuko to start work on his project. The Fire Lord would be recognized in the inner city market, and his quest would be common knowledge. Here, Urson could shop freely, and the vendors would, if anything, help him.

He started with the ribbons. Red or blue? Black or White? Should he try a color not identified with a specific nation? Or should he try purple, since it was a blend of red and blue? What about grey, that—

"Can I help you, Urson?" Taza , a mousy woman with a squeaky voice asked, peeking around a towering pile of bolts of cloth.

"I'm looking for a ribbon," he said awkwardly. This had gone so much smoother in his mind.

"For Kya?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "I'm making her a necklace."

"Making her a necklace, eh? Her eyes glittered. "Hmm, I recommend this red," she said, indicated a dark red ribbon. "And anything you….add…should be blue. That way, both of your cultures will be recognized. You don't want to blend them, because sometimes, when things blend, they become more of one than the other, so one side is always slighted. Purple seems more blue, and grey seems more black. Understand?"

Zuko nodded, relieved. She had solved a serious dilemma, and did so in a way he could understand and appreciate.

"Now here, let me add this little clasp here on the end—you can attach it to the other end when you cut down the length—and a smaller one in the middle for any attachments, and yes, there we go, all done. Well, now all you have to do is carve the stone and attach it to the metal ring. Instant betrothal necklace."

Zuko groaned. Taza knew. She knew what that necklace meant, knew what he was doing, what he planned. "Don't tell her?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," she said with a cheery smile.

Zuko thanked her and handed her several copper coins in payment. "And I recommend visiting Sylar, he'll give you good advice on carving, and Jelaz will be able to pick out the right stone at her stall over there."

He smiled, thanked her again, and walked away, knowing that everyone would know exactly what he was panning before the sun finished setting.

Three days later, when Urson and Kya came to visit their friends, the knowing looks, soft giggling and wide grins proved he was right. They made their normal rounds, and by the time they got to Zasu's tavern, Katara was more than a little frustrated.

Zuko made a decision. The tavern was important to them. It was where they inevitably ended up on their dates, where they first kissed and became a couple, and made a thousand other wonderful memories. It seemed only natural for him to pull out the necklace he had finished in the wee hours of the morning that day.

The ribbon was a deep red, the stone a pale blue, and the design was carved deep and filled with dark blue ink to make it stand out. The carving was of the Fire Nation flame, set against the backdrop of the Water Tribe symbol. He had messed up two stones before he managed to get it right. It was simple, but perfect. It acknowledged at that she was and all that she would be—Water Tribe and Fire Nation together.

When Urson pulled out the necklace, presented it to Kya with a soft "marry me," there were groans at how unromantic it was. But she kissed him in reply, so he knew his answer. Besides, simplicity was the beauty of Urson and Kya's relationship. Zuko would wax lyrical when he proposed as the Fire Lord, and Katara would have her romance and flowery words then. But this moment, this moment of honesty and simplicity and pure love, would be the moment that forever bound them.

They kept their engagement a secret for two weeks until Fire Lord Zuko publicly proposed to Master Waterbender Katara. His proposal was suitably romantic and flowery.

Since the guards were tired of keeping them apart, the council agreed that the wedding would take place in one month. Everyone was relieved. Zuko and Katara were amused.

—

He stared up at Mai from where he sat on the divan, not knowing what he was supposed to say. "You came," seemed to be the only words he could get out of his mouth.

Mai rolled his eyes. "You did invite me to your wedding, which is in an hour, in case you've forgotten. Of course I'm here. We're still friends, you know."

He cocked his head to the side and examined her. She was dressed in earthy browns and greens, her hair braided down her back, eyes bright and feet bare. "You're happy."

"I am."

He looked down at her feet in puzzlement. "You're not wearing shoes."

Mai laughed. It was strange to hear her laugh. She never laughed with him, other than that soft, lady like chuckle. Seeing and hearing her laugh a full-bellied laugh—an undignified laugh, some might argue—was just odd.

"I lost a bet with Haru," she explained, eyes sparkling and her smile gentle and fond. "I had to walk around for a week barefoot. It's common, in the Earth Kingdom. It drove my mother crazy, so I continued after the week was up just to spite her. But then Haru took me to a beach, and I got to feel the sand, and we walked through meadows, and I got to feel the grass, and he even got me to walk in rain puddles. That last one took some getting used to, but I've learned to enjoy it. Now I can't stand shoes."

She looked at him then, dark eyes intent, losing some of their mirth. "I think, if the council hadn't interfered, it would be our wedding today."

Zuko nodded solemnly. He liked Mai, but now, with his feelings for Katara so powerful, he couldn't imagine even kissing Mai again. "Probably." He didn't sound very enthusiastic at the idea, but Mai didn't seem to mind.

"We were good together," she said, "but as good as we were, Haru and I are even better."

He leaned back. "I know. If we were together, you'd still have to continue like before, keeping everything inside. You'd be miserable, even if it didn't show. I'm glad you've found someone to be free with."

"And I'm glad you've found someone to rule with. I could have done it, but you're right, I wouldn't have liked it very much. Katara enjoys this sort of thing. She'll be a good Fire Lady."

Zuko smiled. "She will."

"You love her," Mai said. "I'm glad. If this was political, I might have had to do something drastic—ex or not, you are still a friend."

"There's nothing political about our relationship—unless you count everyone trying to keep us apart."

"Well, after the wedding it won't matter, now will it?"

"No, it won't," he said with satisfaction. He leaned forward. "Will you walk with me? Everyone I was going to ask already had a role to play. If you didn't come, I was going to ask one of the guards," he said, gesturing to one of the four guards keeping watch.

"What are you talking about? You haven't picked your Witness?"

Zuko shook his head. "I guess, since this is the first international wedding since the war, and it involves the Fire Nation, the council, the ambassadors and the other royals wanted it to be the stuff of myth and legend. The Avatar is officiating, bringing in Air Nomad culture, Katara's Water Tribe, I'm Fire Nation, a lot of our friends are from the Earth Kingdom, so in the interest of peace and fairness, we're blending different traditions from all four cultures for our wedding. But like I said, everyone I was going to ask if you didn't come already has a role. Ty Lee is even busy, since she'll be standing with the other Kyoshi warriors."

"I suppose I can be your witness," she drawled, but there was a slight upward turn of her lips. "Now, don't you have a few things to do before you get married?"

He nodded and stood. "Are you going to change?"

Mai scoffed. "Of course not. I want to see how many people I can make uncomfortable."

—

As Zuko and Mai were making their final preparations, Kanna was helping Katara get ready.

"You know what happens between a man and a woman on their wedding night, yes?" Katara looked at her grandmother in horror. "Oh dear, I see we need to have a talk."

"Oh Gran-Gran, no, that really, _really_ won't be necessary."

"Don't be ridiculous child, and pay attention to what I say."

A/N: All standard disclaimer apply, everything recognizable belongs to Bryke/Nickelodeon.

Whew, Zutara week is harder than I thought. I am sorry for all of the jumping around, but I had to progress the story, give certain characters closure, and meet the prompt ( this one has given me a lot of trouble, but I hope the last few scenes counts—what's more awkward that talking with your ex before you're wedding? Or the Talk with your grandmother?) and I hope I was able to do that.

I would like to say that I do not dislike Mai. I actually really like her character…just not with Zuko.

That aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.

Bandy


	6. Chapter 6

The Fire Lord's Bride

Part Six: Legendary

It was a Fire Nation tradition for the bride and groom to be escorted to the Fire Sages by a person chosen to serve as a witness. That person was aptly titled the Witness. They would walk silently by the bride or groom's side, since their only purpose was to bear witness to the ceremony. There were documents to sign after the fact, of course, but mostly they were there to watch. Following, the new Fire Lady was crowned, and the Fire Lord was reckoned, for the sake of uniformity.

In the Water Tribe, however, the couple would start at one end of the village and walk the main path to Chief's tent. Along the way, they would meet members of their families and exchange small tokens that were largely useless but heavily symbolic. Upon reaching the Chief's tent, he would give his blessing and direct the couple to their new, joint home.

The Earth Kingdom was different still, requiring both the man and the woman to undergo little trials to prove themselves. If either could Bend, their trials generally included a demonstration. Often, the man had to prove he could care for the woman, and the woman had to prove herself to be wise and capable—no was entirely how Toph's parents were married.

The Air Nomad custom dictated that the couple declare their love and fidelity before witnesses. It could be done at anytime, at any place. The method was respected, Aang explained, because divorce did not exist among the Nomads. Monks and Sisters always thought carefully before making declarations. Still, they were comparatively easygoing.

Since their marriage was to be a hodgepodge of all four nations, no one knew how it was going to work, exactly. They did know that, no matter what happened, it would be written about for centuries to come. Details would be lost with time, as they always were, but for the present there would be paintings and poems and exaggerated stories.

It was also the reason the wedding was likely to take a long time.

Zuko walked with Mai and met Katara and Toph at the center of the city square. Katara was resplendent in an Earth Kingdom ceremonial gown, with the Water Tribe coloring. Zuko wore the more traditional Air Nomad Monk robes, done with the Fire Nation color scheme. Around his neck he wore a necklace traditionally worn by the Monks.

Upon meeting in the city square, Zuko and Katara linked arms, smiled at one another, and turned towards the temple. Along the way, the would meet with both trials and family. Arguably, they were one and the same, but Zuko did not think it appropriate to point that out to Katara.

They walked, upper class nobles and merchants lining the street and flanked on either side by Mai and Toph. There was much merry making, and Zuko was privately sure they all hated him because he was marrying a Waterbender and had ended the war that made them so wealthy, so he was sure it was fake. That amused him to no end.

They came upon the Kyoshi warriors, who stood in a line, blocking their way.

Suki stepped forward, only identifiable for the headpiece she wore that indicated she was the leader. "You come before us to be joined in matrimony, but I ask you this. Is your love pure?"

"It is," Katara and Zuko replied.

"You speak as one, but words are not always true. Ty Lee of the Kyoshi warriors, step forward." One warrior stepped forward, smiled, and gave them a little wave before wiping her face of expression. "You can see the truth in their auras. Do they speak truth or lies?"

Ty Lee examined them. "Their auras show much love for each other. They speak the truth."

"Their words of love are true!" Suki declared. "They may pass."

Zuko and Katara continued their walk. "That was pointless," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Mai covered a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"Tell me about it," Katara muttered back. Toph did not bother to hide her snickering.

They came upon Katara's family next. Hakoda, Sokka and Kanna stood in a line, and if Zuko thought it odd that Katara could not look her grandmother in the face, he said nothing about it.

"Chief Hakoda, father of Katara, Lady Kanna, grandmother of Katara, and Wolf Warrior Sokka, brother of Katara," Zuko said, "we accept your blessing and offer you this mask." He pulled a mask out of one of the many fold of his Fire Nation robes. The mask was painted, half to look like the Blue Spirit, half to look like the Painted Lady. "Please accept it with the knowledge that we show only our true selves to each other."

"We accept your offering and gift you this scroll. You will find it empty. May you live long and fill it with new history." Hakoda stepped forward. "Katara and Zuko. Today you wed. I give you my blessing." He offered his hand to Zuko. Zuko took it, and Hakoda squeezed tightly. That was a threat if ever there was one. Zuko strongly suspected it was because he was a man more than anything, and took comfort in the thought that Hakoda would react this way to anyone marrying his daughter. Katara, unaware of what really transpired, smiled.

Then Katara's family parted, allowing Zuko and Katara to move on, but not before Sokka brandished his boomerang in a mock threat. It wasn't long before they came upon Bumi. Katara sighed softly—she'd experienced Bumi first hand and wasn't looking forward to what was to come.

"To rule, you must have many different qualities so I ask you, Lady Katara…do I have something in my teeth?" He smiled widely at her.

Katara stared at him for a moment, glanced at his teeth, and fought the urge to lie. This was Bumi, and he didn't operate like normal people. "Yes," she answered honestly. "It looks like cabbage."

Bumi turned to Zuko. "And you, Fire Lord," he turned around and looked over his shoulder at Zuko. "Does this make my butt look big?"

To his credit, Zuko did not so much as flinch. "No," he answered, never breaking eye contact with Bumi.

"You're not even looking."

"I don't need to."

Bumi hummed approvingly. "You have shown honesty and discretion. You may pass." He wiggled his way to the left, allowing them to continue.

"That," Toph said, "was the best part so far. Oh Sparky, I wish I could have seen your face."

"You're not supposed to be talking, Toph," Katara chided quietly.

"Who cares?" Mai asked. "She was right, that was hilarious."

"Troublemakers," Zuko grumbled. There was no heat in his voice—he was just relieved that they were about halfway done. He was very much looking forward to calling Katara his wife.

The whole party had to stall their trek, however, when Haru pulled Mai into the crowd to give her a kiss.

"You're supposed to be waiting by the temple," she chided with an amused smile.

"I had to come down here sooner, I missed you," Haru replied with a charming grin.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm trying to get married here," Zuko informed them.

Haru snuck another kiss. "I'll see you at the temple," he said, and vanished into the crowed—some of the guests were amused, other affronted. Zuko didn't really care, he just wanted to get married.

Zuko's family, his mother and uncle, blocked the path next.

"General Iroh, Dragon of the West, uncle of Zuko, and Lady Ursa, mother of Zuko," Katara began, "we offer you this bottle. Inside, it holds all of the secrets Zuko and I keep from each other."

Ursa accepted the bottle. "It is empty," she declared.

"Because we keep no secrets."

Ursa nodded. "Then we accept this gift."

"And we offer you this bag of tea," Iroh went on. He handed them a pouch. "This particular blend, you will find, induces romance, and will certainly help me get grandchildren." Iroh smiled through the awkward silence that followed.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko forced himself to say.

"Please accept our blessing," Ursa added quickly, pushing Iroh out of the way. Iroh kept smiling and even waved cheerily.

They stood there for a long while before they could force themselves to move. "I love Uncle Iroh," Toph snickered. "And I've changed my mind. That was definitely the best part of the wedding so far."

It was Bosco the bear, of all things, they met next. He was sleeping in the middle of the road. Sleeping. "Twenty gold pieces says he wakes up if they try to step over him," Mai said to Toph.

"Doesn't matter, he's not asleep," Toph answered. "No one would win that bet."

Katara considered the apparently not-slumbering bear. "We need fish," she declared.

"Fish?"

"Fish," she nodded. "Bears like fish, so if we give him one, he'll be so busy eating it, we can slip by."

Zuko frowned—he didn't have money to buy anything, but he didn't want to steal if he could help it. An idea struck him, and he walked over to a conveniently placed vendor selling fish. He took comfort in the fact that the stall's presence indicated Katara was right about the fish. He paused and, wincing, removed the Air Nomad necklace Aang had given him. He did not want to lose the gift, but this needed to be done. Besides, he could always buy it back later…just as he was now trading it for the fish.

Katara, who'd dealt with animals more than he, and actually knew something bout Bosco, was the one to feed him. She cooed soft words, scratched his neck and fed him the six fish Zuko got for the necklace.

"Well done," King Kuei said, stepping out of the crowd. "Either of you could have used your Bending to move him from your path, but you chose to treat him generously, to befriend him. And you," he turned to Zuko "were willing to give up a precious gift rather than steal from your people. You have both shown compassion and wisdom. You may pass. Come on Bosco, if we hurry, we can see how it all ends."

The bear groaned and looked back at Katara.

"I think he's still hungry," she informed King Kuei with amusement. After much wheedling, and a few donated fish, King Kuei was able to lead Bosco out of their way.

"Wow," Mai commented softly. "I think he might just be the only one who took the whole 'trial' thing seriously. Everything so far has been a joke."

"Well, he is kind of like a big kid. I mean, his best friend is a bear," Toph shrugged.

"You two are supposed to be silent," Zuko reminded them.

"You two are supposed to remember we don't care," Mai answered.

"Yeah, and you know me, I've never been good at following the rules, have I Sugar Queen?"

Katara didn't bother to answer, knowing it wouldn't do any good. She just rolled her eyes, gave Zuko's arm a little squeeze—a pleasant reminder that it was almost over and they could go back to their normal lives soon—and continued walking.

Finally, _finally_, they came to the Fire Nation Temple. They passed Haru, who was dutifully waiting for Mai. He took a swipe at her, but she danced out of the way and gave him a cheeky wink as they began to talk up the steps.

Standing halfway up was Aang, dressed in his all of his simplistic Air Nomad finery, if such a thing even existed. He smiled down at them as they approached. "Katara, Zuko, my friends. You have married in the eyes of the Water Tribe. You have proven yourselves worthy of being leaders in the Eyes of the Earth Kingdom, and even now, the Fire Sages prepare for your crowning, but there is one more task yet to complete. Among the Air Nomads," he announced, "love is declared before witnesses. I ask you know to make your declarations, or hold your silence until you are ready to speak."

Zuko turned to Katara and took a deep breath. "Katara," he began. "You have been…everything I could have hoped for in a wife. You have helped me with my work, you have cared for my people, and you have fought long and hard for peace—you still fight for it. Your sense of justice and harmony drive me to be better and a better ruler, and are the first qualities I loved.

"We haven't always been friends, spent a lot of time as enemies, but you've still found it in your heart to forgive my trespasses, and accept me and the burdens that come with being my wife in a time where the Fire Nation has many wrongs yet to right. For that, I love you even more. Please, Katara, accept my heart and be my wife."

There were cheers and sighs, and even a little grumbling that mostly went unnoticed. Mostly. Toph made note of them and resolved to make sure they had a difficult evening at the reception.

Katara waited until everyone quieted and prepared to speak her piece. "Zuko," she said. "I was told once that I would marry a powerful Bender and now I find myself standing here on my wedding day. And you are a powerful Bender, Zuko. You've worked and trained hard to gain mastery over your Bending, and it is plain for all to see that you are a powerful Bender.

"Powerful as you are, it is not your Bending that drew me to you, but your honor. On your never ending quest to find something you never lost, you showed me that, even as enemies, you were honorable." She smiled a little. "And sometimes, when you lost your way, you always found your way back. You are the most honorable man I've ever met. You try to hard to correct mistakes you did not make, and to make amends on behalf of your country. I fell in love you because of your honor, and with every passing day, I love you more. I accept your heart and offer you mine in return. I would be honored to be your wife."

There were more cheers, sighs, and grumbles that Toph note and swore to avenge.

Aang nodded. "You have spoken words of love and admiration. In the eyes of the Air Nomads, you are wed from now until the end of time, for you are joined now even in the Spirit World. Now, friends, you have one final task to complete before the day is done." Aang stepped aside, clearing the last leg of their journey to the double thrones sitting at the top of the stairs in the temple. Zuko and Katara continued on, Aang, Mai, and Toph remaining behind. This final stretch was theirs to walk alone.

Once at the top, the Fire Sages bid them drink from a cup, then turn to face the gathered people. "People of the Fire Nation," the oldest Sage croaked, "we present to you on this glorious day, our illustrious ruler, the magnificent Fire Lord Zuko, son of Lady Ursa, Nephew of Iroh. The placed the golden hairpiece in his topknot amidst loud applause.

"People of the Fire Nation," the Sage went on, "we present you on this glorious day, the wife of our illustrious ruler, the splendid Fire Lady Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Lady Kya, now passed, and sister of Sokka." A hairpiece, similar in design to the Fire Lord's, but smaller and silver in color, was placed in Katara's topknot as there were more cheers, equally exuberant to those that greeted Zuko.

"May their union be blessed with happiness and many children," the Sage intoned.

Katara nearly groaned, but instead waved to the Fire Nation citizens. "Why is everyone obsessed with children that haven't even been conceived?"

"One of the perks of ruling a nation," he replied, smiling and waving to his people.

The celebration lasted for the rest of the day, and long into the night. Everyone noticed with Zuko and Katara slipped away, but were kind enough not to say anything. Toph did not tease them because she was grateful they were gone; it gave her free reign over the people that had grumbled at the ceremony.

The quaint ceremony between Urson and Kya in the Poor Man's Market was overseen by a nearly-blind Fire Sage, was far less grand, but equally binding.

—

"Are you sure you should do this?" Ursa asked, wringing her hands. "They are only three days old."

Katara sighed and looked at her mother-in-law. Ursa had been such a wonderful mother to Katara in the absence of her own in the last two years since she became Fire Lady. But then, that was unsurprising, since Azula still had not recovered and she was looking for a daughter to mother. "It's the only way. Uncle doesn't have much time left."

"The illness was rooted in his lungs because of the scarring," Zuko explained. "Katara can only help so much since it's a natural illness. It's amazing he's survived this long as it is. We might have been able to do something if he'd told us sooner, but since he hid his condition for so long…" He shrugged helplessly.

Left unsaid, was that Katara had been using her most hated technique, Bloodbending, to help Iroh, but filtering impure blood as best she could, and keeping clean blood away from the infection to lower any chance of spreading. It was a technique she would love to fall into the realm of myth and legend and be forgotten, but it did have it's uses.

"But the twins are only three days old!" Ursa cried.

"And there is nothing for the illness to take hold of," Zuko soothed. "Between what her Bending can do, and the immunities they got from drinking their mother's milk, Kya and Ursa will be fine. Besides," he said, "Uncle needs this."

"He's wanted to see grandchildren for so long, we can't keep them from him, not now," Katara added. She picked up the younger twin, Ursa, while Zuko picked up Kya, their first born. Both strongly showed their Water tribe heritage but, as Zuko proudly noted, they had his nose.

Kya fussed in Zuko's arms, but quieted when he started to bounce her. They carried the twins past their grandmother and down the hallway. It was a long walk, since the sick room was kept on the opposite side of the palace as the royal compartments. Zuko had heavily argued against the move, but Iroh went along anyway, since Katara was pregnant at the time and he didn't want to risk her health.

Finally, they made it to a dimly lit room, where a Fire Nation healer, the best available since old Mausie had died months before, stood watch. Iroh was propped up on pillows, since he couldn't breath laying down, and the rattle in his chest was painfully loud with ever wheezing breath he took. His body was gaunt, his eyes were tired, and his hands shook. Dismissing the healer, Zuko and Katara sat on either side of their Uncle.

"Zuko? Katara?" He asked with halting breaths.

"We brought some little girls to see you," Zuko said with a weak smile. "Kya and Ursa…your granddaughters."

Iroh tried to shake his head. "I'm sick, I'll only—"

"My Bending is powerful," Katara interrupted softly, setting her finger over his lips and silencing him. "I can protect them. Here, meet your grandchildren." She slipped little Ursa into his weakened arm, but remained by his side in case his arm gave out. Zuko was doing the same on the other side with Kya.

Iroh looked down, tears in his eyes, at the little girls. Kya continued to fuss, crinkling her nose and sticking out her tongue, yawning and opening her eyes before turning her face away and nuzzling into Iroh's shoulder. Ursa was far calmer, her little hand fisting into his shirt.

Tears slipping down his cheeks, Iroh began to tell them stories, legends Zuko remembered hearing when he was a boy, and singing little songs he knew Katara had taught the older man when she was trying to heal him. They were there for just over an hour when Katara decided it was enough, that he needed his rest, and they took the twins back to their nursery.

That night, Iroh, the legendary Dragon of the West, fell into a peaceful sleep from which he did not wake.

A/N: All standard disclaimers apply; anything you recognize is the property of Bryke/Nickelodeon.

I know, I know. I usually end on a lighter note…but I've been building to this moment. Sort of. The thing is, is I've seen this happen a lot. Someone dying will hang on just for that one last thing they need to see before they go. So, yeah. Sadness. Sorry if I disappointed anyone, but I couldn't really take the story anywhere else. I also apologize for any mistakes—it's unbetaed, but I wanted to get it out in time. I'll fix any mistakes I find later. Well, one chapter left, and it', ah, different. Fortunately, that one is already written.

I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.

Bandy


	7. Chapter 7

The Fire Lord's Bride

Epilogue: Caught

Mai Lee was practicing. Tomorrow the Avatar would arrive to escort her to the Western Air Temple where she would learn the ways of the Airbenders. She had been to the temple many times, but had always returned to her home in the Fire Nation. Taking a deep breath, Mai Lee used her Bending, twisted her hands and created a ball of spinning air, and balanced herself on top. That part was easy. The tricky part was sustaining the energy with her mind since she could not actively Bend with her hands.

Her Airbending had caused quite a stir when she was younger. Many speculated Avatar Aang was her father, not the Fire Lord. It was silly, she thought, and anyone who looked at her could see it too. She looked just like her father, with her long black hair and golden eyes. Uncle Aang had been very excited, and told everyone that stood still long enough about how Airbending was not a familial trait, but spiritual. Now that balance had been restored to all of the lands, Airbenders were being born again. Many Firebenders, Earthbenders and Waterbenders had borne Airbending children. Why would the Fire Lord and Lady be exempt?

And so Princess Mai Lee, the youngest, would leave for the Air Temple. She would cease being a princess and become Sister Mai Lee. Or would it be Postulant, or Novice Mai Lee? She didn't know. It didn't matter; the next sunrise would bring her answers.

That should have been proof she was the daughter of a Firebender—like all of her siblings, she rose with the sun. And to prove she was the daughter of a Waterbender, she, like all of her siblings, could feel the phases of the moon. It seemed strange, to be aware of the sun and the moon both, especially since she had no special connection to either. She frowned, and the spinning ball of air beneath her gave out as her concentration wavered. She collapsed in a heap and groaned.

"That's talent," a voice called.

She smiled and twisted around. "Is that sarcasm?"

"Nope, I'm genuinely impressed." Her brother, Koda, reached down and pulled her up. The wind ruffled his brown hair, and his gold eyes glittered with warmth. "You were sitting on that thing for nearly five minutes. My concentration would have broken much sooner." Mai Lee shrugged, but felt her cheeks warm at the praise. "Come, we'd better go in. You know how Father is when we miss a meal."

Mai Lee nodded and followed her brother. She longed for the days when she was young enough to slip her hand into his. He was such a good brother, always keeping her out of trouble, never picking on her. Iroh was the same of course, except Iroh was a Waterbender, not a Firebender like Koda.

She sighed softly to herself as they walked. She remembered sneaking into the kitchen for sweets and trying not to get caught. She remembered using her Bending with Uncle Aang to fling pies across the court and trying to hit people with them, then ducking out of sight before anyone could see. She remembered her father tossing her into the air and catching her. She remembered that time she had a cold, and Ursa came to her and healed her, by using her weak Firebending in combination with her weak Waterbending to burn the infection out of her lungs—that was the only Bending Ursa could perform at all. She remembered watching Kya practice with swords and fans and a boomerang because she could not Bend at all.

But no matter how hard she tried, Mai Lee could not remember her mother's face.

Fire Lady Katara died when Mai Lee was only four. Murdered by Fire Nation Supremacists that did not care for a Waterbender as Fire Lady, or so she read in the history books . It was a dark corner of history that no one liked to talk about since the war was supposed to be over, but there were some details in the books. Like the fact that Fire Lady Katara had died to keep the extremists away from her youngest child, who had just been revealed to be an Airbender.

Her father never talked about it, but he always wore white, and she had learned a long time ago that white was the Fire Nation color of mourning. Normally it was only worn until the funeral, but her father's entire wardrobe was white, even his ceremonial robes. According to the books she'd read, that was a very good thing, since he would be wearing black if he sought vengeance. Since he wore white, he had caught her killer.

She smiled as she walked into the room. Her family had already gathered. Her father sat at the head of the table, listening to the chatter among the others. His scar stood out against the white of his clothes. There was a time when he looked younger, but now his hair was graying, the hair at his temples was entirely white. Time had not been kind.

There was Kya, the oldest, with her tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes, listening to Iroh. Her fans and her specially crafted scabbard (to hold her Dao swords and her boomerang) hung from her chair. Around her neck was a blue ribbon with a carved blue stone. Mai Lee had never been told the significance of that necklace, only that it had been her great-grandmother's. once. Her clothes were plain but well worn, done in earthy tones. That was unsurprising, since Kya was a member of the Kyoshi Warriors along with their cousins, and only home for a visit.

Beside her sat Ursa, who had a matching necklace, but with a red ribbon and apprentice healer's robes. Despite her innate healing ability, she insisted on going through the entire healer's program. She wanted to learn everything there was to learn about healing. Bending, she claimed, was not always the right solution. Why use the energy when a simple tonic would suffice? Besides, the tonic would allow for natural immunities to build, but Bending the illness away would not. She was busy talking with their grandmother, her namesake.

Iroh was dressed in Water Tribe blue, despite looking every inch a Fire Nation man, with fair skin, black hair and gold eyes. He was only a few years older than her, and a few years younger than Koda. He was laughing about some of the goings on in the Southern Water Tribe, where he was the Ambassador. It was the ideal position for him, since no one worried about dishonest dealings since he was borne of both elements.

"I apologize for our tardiness, Father," Koda said diplomatically. "The young princess was meditating—it did not seem proper to disturb her in that state."

Fire Lord Zuko nodded regally. "I see. Meditation is important for mastery over any element. You are to be commended, Mai Lee, for you dedication. Please, be seated, both of you."

Grinning, Mai Lee took her normal seat beside her father—the seat usually reserved for the designated Heir, but Koda always let her sit there. "So, Kya, what's your latest weapon to master?"

"The whip," Kya replied easily. "There's a retired bounty hunter, June, who is staying on Kyoshi Island." Kya rolled her eyes. "She gives me weird looks all the time, and tells me she's only teaching me to pay off an old debt. Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki seem to be the only ones with any idea what she's on about, but no one is talking." She leaned forward. "I think she recognizes my necklace or something, because she stares at it all the time."

"She knew your mother," Grandmother said. Everyone quieted and looked to her, except for Father. She continued her explanation. "She and June had an agreement, one that allowed June to hunt bounties in the south and Katara could call on her at any time."

There was silence for the rest of dinner. No one knew quite what to say. No one talked about the departed Fire Lady. Whenever someone brought her up, their father become reclusive for the rest of the day. That day was no different. Grandmother was not cowed by his behavior, or the dark looks he gave his meal, and held her head high.

Her father excused himself early from dinner, citing work.

"I wonder what she was like," Mai Lee blurted before she could censor herself. She winced at her outburst.

"She was serious," Ursa said quietly, "but she loved us. She used to tell us stories, legends she called them, of the Water Tribe."

"She used to sneak us out of the palace, and would take us around to the stalls to talk with the vendors, to get to know them without the trappings of royalty," Koda said fondly.

"And beautiful," Iroh said, warming to the topic. "The portraits don't do her justice, because it was her smile and her eyes that made her so breathtaking. No painter has ever been able to capture that."

"I remember how fair she was," Kya said. "I can't Bend, but she didn't treat me any different from any of you. I remember hearing about some kids being pushed aside because they weren't Benders in favor of kids who were, but she just said it didn't matter, as long as I could be happy with myself. She was happy when father started teaching me to fight with swords. She wanted me to be able to protect myself. She wanted me to safe. She wanted all of us to be safe."

"I had never seen Zuko be so happy as when he was with her," Grandmother said. "He was always so solemn, so sad. With her…" she shook her head. "He was just so different."

"I wish I knew her," Mai Lee said.

"Don't worry," Koda said. "You will see her one day." He ruffled her hair gently. "Not any time soon, of course, we don't want you leaving us for the Spirit World just yet."

Mai Lee smiled, and the atmosphere around them relaxed. Conversation resumed for the rest of their meal as they discussed Ursa's healing apprenticeship, trade agreements Iroh was working on, and Koda's duties as the Heir. No one brought up Kya's work with June again. When everyone was finished, they stood to leave, ready to go about their tasks—sewing for Grandmother, practice for Kya, studying for Ursa, and work for Koda and Iroh.

"Well, this is surprising," a voice called cheerfully. Everyone turned to see Uncle Aang standing in the doorway. "If I'd known about dinner, I would have hurried Appa along so I could dine with you."

All work was forgotten for a short time as they chatted with Avatar Aang, who'd arrived early so he could talk with Mai Lee about what would happen when they left. He wanted to prepare her as much as he could, since most Airbenders came to live at the Temples much sooner.

"So, where's Zuko?" He asked finally. "I didn't see him with you."

Silence, then Kya stepped forward. "Mom came up during dinner." It was the only explanation needed. Uncle Aang frowned and excused himself. He did not go to the Fire Lord's office, but to the rooms set aside for the Avatar's exclusive use.

After that abrupt end to the conversation—nothing could end mindless chatter like bringing up the deceased Fire Lady—they went about their work. Mai Lee returned to the garden to practice her Bending. It was a useless endeavor. She couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts wandered back to the mother she never knew. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became, the more erratic her Bending.

Finally, so angry that she had been denied knowledge of her mother from her family, she stormed into the palace as the sun set. She went to the Council Room, where her father sometimes worked. He wasn't there. She went to his office, but again, there was no one. Growing angrier with every step, she made her way to his rooms. Had he lied? Was he sulking in his room? What right did he have to sulk? After several long minutes, she reached his door. It was locked.

Seething, she turned away and took a secret passage. Nearing the end, she frowned. The door was slightly ajar. She could see through the tiny sliver of light into her father's room. Mai Lee stopped and peeked in. Her breath caught in her throat.

It was her mother.

She was…transparent. She could see through her mother, could see the portrait of the royal family through her. She was standing in front of the window, bathed in moonbeams. Fire Lady Katara was dressed in Fire Nation attire, with the Fire Lady hairpiece still in her topknot. Around her neck was a necklace that Mai Lee somehow knew was the same necklace Ursa wore.

"It isn't fair," her father was saying.

"I know," her mother replied, her voice ethereal and seeming to echo. Her voice was still warm and soft, like the voice Mai Lee sometimes heard in her dreams.

"Children should be able to see their mother," he said miserably.

Her mother said nothing, only nodded sadly.

"I had a portrait done for our anniversary," her father said then. "It's us, with the children, if you hadn't been taken."

"It's beautiful," she said, smiling softly. "The children are beautiful. I watch over them, visit them in dreams, whisper to them in the wind."

"I've always wondered how you did that."

Her mother smiled, a mischievous glint in her ghostly eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm extremely well connected."

"Even in the Spirit World?"

"Oh I'm even better off here than in the Living World. I am as loved in death as I was in life."

There was a long silence, then Mai Lee watched her father step into view. He looked so sad. He swallowed and tentatively reached out.

"Zuko," her mother said warningly.

"I don't care," came the hoarse reply. He gently cupped her cheek, leaned forward and kissed her.

The hand clamping over her mouth was the only thing that kept her from crying out as she watched more of her father's hair turn white. She looked up to see Uncle Aang gently pressed a finger to his lips to silence her. He released her and backed away. Stealing one last glance at her mother, she followed, feeling guilty for catching her parents in what was obviously a private moment. He led her through the passageway, taking passages she never knew about and took her to his set of rooms. They took their seats. Neither spoke as he prepared tea for them.

"Your mother always had a strong connection to the Spirit World when she was alive, so it should not surprise anyone that, being a spirit herself now, she would have a strong connection to the Living World. But that original connection to the Spirit World was something I did not understand. I spoke to Avatar Roku, my predecessor, and he revealed to me the reason for her abilities."

Uncle Aang leaned back tiredly in his chair. "He showed me another world, a world where I did not run from my responsibilities but embraced them. I would have stopped the war, but I would use up too much energy and die young—well, young for an Avatar. I would have died at the exact moment your mother was born." He gave her a penetrating look, willing her to come to the realization on her own.

"She was supposed to be the next Avatar, wasn't she?"

He nodded. "The Spirit World changed a few things when I made my mistake, had to change a lot of things actually. But she always had a connection to the Spirit World. She couldn't travel there, but she could sense spirits, even met a few that I didn't. Now, as a spirit, she has a connection to the Living World, a connection humans are not supposed to have. It's weakened, which is why she can only come on a full moon and has to stay in the moonbeams, and not everyone can see her, but she's there."

"Why can I see her? And Father?"

"Your father also has a strong connection to the Spirit World. It makes sense, he _is_ descended from Avatar Roku, he took on the guise of a spirit a few times, and your Great Uncle Iroh was able to see spirits. It's actually more surprising that none of your brothers or sisters can see her than the fact that you can."

"They can't see her?" She asked then winced. She was a sixteen year old young woman, not a wide-eyed six year old girl.

Uncle Aang smiled, but it was a sad smile. "There have been several times over the years where your brothers and sisters have gone to talk to him while she was there. No one saw her. It bothered them so much that Zuko started locking his door each full moon so that he wouldn't have to pretend she wasn't there."

"Why didn't she know I was there?" Mai Lee asked, hating the slight whine in her voice.

"She doesn't know everything. If she's watching Kya train on Kyoshi Island, she can't see what Iroh is doing in the Northern Water Tribe. She's a spirit, not omniscient." She nodded, not knowing what to say. "So," he continued, "would you like to hear more about your future home?"

—

Sister Mai Lee walked beside her husband, Tenzin. She held their son, Meelo, tightly as he squirmed in her arms. It had been over a year since she had returned to her former home in the Fire Nation. She had visited the Fire Nation over the last ten years, but never stayed for more than a day, and eventually those visits became more and more infrequent as she started a family of her own.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Tenzin asked. Meelo continued to squirm. "I can take him."

"It's fine," Mai Lee replied. Meelo touched the arrow on her forehead and smiled. "He's calming down."

"That is good. It seems inappropriate that he should be so happy as we attend his grandfather's funeral," Tenzin commented.

"He's so young, there is no way he could understand. No one will fault him if is not morose," she replied loftily.

"Hmm."

"Hello, Mai Lee," Koda said.

She turned. Koda looked so old to her now. "Fire Lord," she inclined her head.

Koda smiled grimly. "We are family, Mai Lee, that is not necessary. And I'm not Fire Lord yet. I will not be crowned until the end of the ceremony. Come, we need to go. That ceremony is about to begin." He turned to Tenzin as he led the way. "Your father asked to officiate. The Fire Sages pitched a fit, but he pulled the Avatar card. He'll be leading. We think Father would prefer it that way."

Tenzin nodded. "They were good friends. Your father was a good man. The Winds mourn him with their voices," he said, reciting the traditional Air Nomad words of condolence. As if to prove him right, a gentle breeze blew by them.

"The Winds, the Waters, the Flames, even the Earth itself seems to be in mourning," Koda said distantly.

"Perhaps the spirits are not mourning, but welcoming him," Mai Lee offered. The two men looked at her. "He _did_ help restore balance to the world, and what we see as grief may be excitement. I am sure the Spirit World is welcoming him."

Tenzin nodded. "You are wise, my wife."

The walked in silence, and joined the procession that would carry her father's body to his final resting place. His body would be committed to the earth instead of the flame, to be with her mother. Avatar Aang led, Koda behind him as the next Fire Lord. Then came Koda's wife and their tiny son. There were her sisters and their families, Iroh and his family, then her own. Behind her walked the Aunts she was named for, Mai and Ty Lee and their families, and her Uncle Sokka and his wife, and Aunt Toph and her daughter.

The procession was long and tiring, the ceremonial chanting grating on her very patient nerves. Meelo tried to escape several times, but she or Tenzin always caught him. He continued to wriggle in her grasp until, suddenly, he stopped. She frowned down at him then followed his eyes. He was watching something.

It was a spirit, a Water Tribe girl from the look of her, running through the trees, grinning widely. There was another figure, grinning just as widely, chasing her. It was a male, she decided, with his broad shoulders. They seemed to be playing a game, with the young man swiping out at her and the young woman dancing away from his grasp. She could hear them laughing faintly as they continued to play. Then, just as the Avatar began to speak, the man caught her around the waist and kissed her. The couple turned, slightly, and Mai Lee saw the faint, silvery outline of a scar around his left eye.

Mai Lee smiled and turned away. She'd caught her parents together once before, and had no desire to repeat history.

She caught a few more glimpses of the couple throughout the rest of the ceremony. Finally the Avatar demolished the old headstone that marked her mother's grave, and used his Earthbending to raise a new stone. There were no words, only a simple design. It was the Fire Nation insignia over the symbol of the Water Tribe.

As everyone turned to make their way back to the palace, the couple vanished. She smiled, satisfied that they were happy at last.

A/N: All standard disclaimers apply; anything you recognize belongs to Bryke/Nickelodeon.

Alas, here endeth the tale.

Well, this had been quite a ride. Yes, I know that my ending may not be popular, but it is the one I had planned from the beginning. I actually had this one written before I finished the first chapter. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.

Bandy


End file.
